Goûter sa peau
by Holly-Ro5
Summary: Bella se prostitue depuis quelques années. Elle ne vit pas un Enfer comme la plupart, elle est jute anesthésiée de tout sentiment. Il suffit d'une vie pour tout changer. OS au départ, mais il y aura finalement quelques chapitres en plus.
1. Fermer Les Yeux

Hey everyone ! Me voilà de retour avec cet OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques semaines.

Je vous le poste car le chapitre suivant de Gives you Hell n'est pas encore prêt. Donc c'est un petit truc à vous mettre sous la dent en attendant.

L'idée m'est venue en écoutant une chanson de Goldman, 'Fermer les yeux'.

Si vous voulez l'écouter: www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=2_fuSEYtJJA

Vous aurez aussi besoin de ça plus tard (Hallelujah - Jeff Buckley): www(.)dailymotion(.)com/video/x7gkbg_alleluia-jeff-buckley_creation

N'oubliez pas de retirer les parenthèses autour des points ;)

**Fic classée **_M_** pour une bonne raison.**

Je vous laisse lire ! _Enjoy _!

* * *

_Tu peux prendre ses lèvres, tu peux goûter sa peau_

_Décider de ses gestes, même dicter ses mots_

_Soumettre à tes plaisirs, tant que le compte est bon_

_Arracher des sourires, même changer son nom_

_Maître d'une apparence, possédant de si peu_

_D'un vide, d'une absence, dès qu'elle ferme les yeux_

_Quand la peine est trop lourde, quand le monde est trop laid_

_Quand la chance est trop sourde, la vérité trop vraie._

**BELLA**

C'était un Samedi comme les autres. Un Samedi soir comme tous les autres depuis huit ans. J'arpentai le trottoir que nous nous étions auto-attribué avec Jane, nous imposant comme de la chaire fraîche faisant de la concurrence aux plus anciennes dans cette rue de Brooklyn.

Jane était en train de fumer, nonchalamment appuyée contre un mur. Je lui lançai un regard peu avenant, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Je savais qu'elle fumait pour se donner une contenance, pour paraître sûre d'elle. Mais à quoi bon ?

« Jane ! » fis-je d'une voix cassante.

Elle poussa un gros soupir et lança sa cigarette à plusieurs mètres en roulant des yeux. Elle se décolla enfin de son mur et vint me rejoindre.

« Matte un peu la voiture, Addie ! » me lança-t-elle avec un coup d'épaule.

Elle fit un signe de tête pour m'indiquer la direction de la voiture qui était en train de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de nous. Je tournai la tête, et soupirai.

Une Volvo. Grise, dernier cri.

Bagnole de riches quoi.

« Elle est pour toi celle-là. » continua-t-elle.

Nouveau soupir. Oui, les clients avec des bagnoles de riches étaient toujours pour ma pomme lorsque j'étais présente. Jane me les laissait. On avait remarqué que ce genre de mecs étaient les plus exigeants en matière de qualité. C'était avec eux que nous avions le plus de mal à faire des affaires, ils étaient tous arrogants et exigeaient de nous des services que nous ne rendions normalement pas. Il fallait toujours négocier avec eux, et Jane avait fini par en avoir sa claque. Je lui avais donc proposé cet accord.

Ceci dit, ça m'arrangeait bien. Car ils avaient plus de classe, les lieux où ils nous emmenaient avaient plus de classe, leur langage était également bien plus agréable à écouter. Ils n'étaient pas charretiers, en comparaison aux mecs avec des voitures pourries. Eux, étaient de vrais porcs. Ils avaient les délires les plus malsains, ils étaient grossiers et on remarquait vraiment avec eux qu'ils n'étaient là que pour baiser, par désespoir de se trouver une vraie femme.

Mais avec mes clients, j'avais souvent remarqué qu'ils recherchaient avant tout de la compagnie. Qui disait riche, disait boulot par-dessus la tête. J'avais toujours trouvé ça con. Plutôt que de perdre son temps avec une prostituée, pourquoi ne pas tenter de séduire une femme qui en aurait réellement envie ? Enfin, je n'allais pas me plaindre: ils payaient ma bouffe et mon loyer.

« A tout à l'heure ma poule, j'ai un arrogant à satisfaire, » lui lançai-je doucement.

Je m'approchai de ma future proie en me déhanchant exagérément. Avec les années, j'avais appris que c'était ce qui les émoustillait le plus. Le déhanché au premier abord.

Je me penchai à la fenêtre côté passager pour voir sur quel genre j'étais tombée cette fois-ci. Mais il avait la tête tournée vers la route, m'empêchant de voir son visage.

« Salut mon ange, fis-je d'une voix mielleuse. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Mets le bandeau qui est sur le siège, sur tes yeux. Et monte. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Encore un abruti avec ses délires bizarres. Mais sa voix provoqua une série de frissons en moi. Ce ténor... J'avais un jour vibré sous la puissance des mêmes intonations. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la bouche pour me faire redescendre sur Terre et posai mes bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« C'est 100 pour la pipe, 200 pour l...

- Je te donne 8000 pour la nuit et j'ajoute un bonus de 2000 si tu mets ce foutu bandeau et que tu montes sans faire d'histoires. »

Wow ! Ce mec devait vraiment se sentir seul. Dix mille dollars pour une seule nuit ? Inutile de me le dire deux fois. J'attrapai le bandeau, le nouai autour de ma tête et montai dans sa voiture sans un mot.

Il démarra quasi instantanément, me faisant sursauter. Je m'empressai de boucler ma ceinture, mais c'était difficile à l'aveuglette.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Addison. »

Je l'entendis soupirer de moquerie et me crispai un peu malgré moi.

_Des arrogants Bella, ne l'oublie pas. Rien que des arrogants._

« Et ton vrai nom c'est quoi ?

- Addison, répliquai-je sèchement avant de me reprendre. Mais tu peux me donner le nom que tu veux, tu sais. »

Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse de façon suggestive et commençai à le caresser. Je le sentis bouger un peu, mais je ne savais pas si c'était d'excitation ou de gêne. En tout cas, il ne fit rien pour se débarrasser de ma main.

« Addison fera l'affaire.

- Et comment dois-je t'appeler, chéri ?

- Anthony, » répondit-il avec hésitation.

Je ris intérieurement. Je n'étais pas la seule à utiliser un faux nom visiblement, il s'était trahi avec sa seconde d'hésitation.

Ma main remonta bien plus haut sur sa cuisse, et j'effleurai lascivement la bosse de son pantalon, l'entendant pousser un sifflement appréciateur.

« Alors, _Anthony_... Qu'est-ce tu as prévu pour nous ce soir ? »

La voix de chaudasse que j'utilisais tous les soirs me donnait envie de me coller des gifles. Mais c'était indispensable à la situation. Si je parlais normalement à un mec, il saurait automatiquement que je n'en avais rien à foutre de lui et de sa vie.

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

Je retins un soupir. Ces situations étaient à double tranchant. Soit il s'agissait de novices et la soirée était plutôt calme, voire hilarante face au manque de pratique de mes partenaires. Soit ça partait en gros délire pervers qui réussissait toujours à me faire un peu paniquer.

« Je ne fais pas la sodomie. Ni le sado-masochisme. Sauf si tu souhaites être le dominé ou le sodomisé, bien sûr... » ajoutai-je avec une voix coulante d'une perversité feinte.

Il fut silencieux pendant un moment et je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment une bonne chose. J'avais peut-être ruiné les plans de sa soirée en lui faisant mon annonce. Tant pis, il pouvait me ramener s'il voulait, les clients ne manquaient pas le Samedi soir. Certes, je n'amasserais pas une telle somme d'argent, mais bon...

« Le principe d'une prostituée, ce n'est pas de satisfaire le client normalement ?

- Je suis là pour te faire voir les étoiles, pour combler un vide que tu peux ressentir. Je ne suis pas là pour remplir les délires et fantasmes les plus pervers et obscurs. Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu me déposes ici.

- Si tu savais où on est, tu ne dirais pas ça.

- Ce n'est que Brooklyn. Inutile de s'affoler. Le Bronx est bien pire. Et encore, ce n'est que légendaire. »

Il se mit à rire, me déstabilisant un peu. De tous mes clients, je crois que jamais aucun d'eux n'avait ri. Pas aussi sincèrement du moins.

« Légendaire ? La violence qui y règne ?

- Oui.

- Sa légende le précède, en tout cas.

- Le Bronx est célèbre uniquement parce qu'il fait partie de New York, et qu'il fallait bien différencier ses quartiers. Si ça n'était pas le cas, il ne serait pas si connu que ça.

- Différencier ses quartiers ?

- Manhattan, c'est chic. Brooklyn, c'est cheap. Le Queens n'est qu'un lieu de passage, Staten Island personne n'en parle. Et le Bronx c'est Bagdad. Voilà à quoi se résume New York.

- C'est très dénigrant.

- On dit souvent que les touristes adulent New York, et les New Yorkais la dénigrent. Je ne fais que suivre le dicton. »

Pourquoi parlait-on autant, au fait ? Je me sentais presque à l'aise avec lui. Comme si j'étais simplement en train de faire une balade en voiture avec un ami.

_Un ami qui te paye 10 000 $ pour t'accaparer et te sauter une nuit entière, oui._

Soit. Une chose était sûre, je perdais le contrôle de la situation. Ne jamais parler personnel, c'était une règle. Probablement l'une des plus importantes.

« Mais assez parlé, c'est encore loin ? J'ai hâte de commencer à m'occuper de toi, » fis-je en reprenant ma caresse.

Consciente de son regard sur moi, je me léchai sensuellement les lèvres en glissant mes doigts de mon cou à mon décolleté.

« Tu as trop chaud ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Ce mec était un débile, ou quoi ? Peut-être un puceau. Oui, c'était certainement ça. Super, j'adorais les éduquer sexuellement. C'était souvent très amusant. La plupart du temps, ils se donnaient au maximum pour essayer de me faire jouir.

Pauvres petits. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait jamais me faire grimper aux rideaux. La situation me dégoûtait bien trop pour me permettre de prendre mon pied.

Alors je simulais, parce qu'il fallait toujours satisfaire le client.

« Oui. Ta proximité me fait bouillir de l'intérieur. »

Je posai à nouveau ma main sur son sexe et appliquai une pression plus forte que tout à l'heure. Il sursauta et ses jambes se crispèrent. La voiture dévia légèrement quelques secondes, je le compris à la façon dont je fus secouée et à son juron qui lui échappa. Je souris de satisfaction et recommençai à le caresser de façon régulière.

« Quel âge as-tu, Anthony ?

- 29 ans, » grommela-t-il.

Je me retins de rire tant sa voix semblait étranglée. Vingt-neuf ans et toujours puceau. C'était malheureux, quand même.

« Intéressant... Tu sais que les hommes sont à leur maturité sexuelle autour de trente ans ?

- Je sais. »

Ah, il savait au moins quelque chose sur le sexe. C'était pas trop tôt.

Il dégagea ma main de sa cuisse, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Puis je compris lorsqu'il posa la sienne à plat sur mon ventre. Il glissa ses doigts sous mon haut et caressa ma peau doucement.

Je frissonnai incontrôlablement. Ce con avait réussi à me faire frissonner ? Peut-être l'effet de surprise. Sûrement, même. Il répéta son geste un moment, puis commença à descendre sur ma jupe. J'attrapai sa main pour le stopper.

« Ce soir, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi, » susurrai-je.

Il dégagea ma main de la sienne et la posa à nouveau sur ma jupe.

« Je suis le client, je te fais ce que je veux tant qu'il n'y a pas de risques. »

_Putain_, _il fait chier. _

Simuler un orgasme pendant qu'ils n'en expérimentaient pas un eux-mêmes était toujours plus difficile que lorsqu'ils étaient occupés. Ils étaient plus attentifs. Voilà pourquoi je ne leur laissai pas souvent - voire jamais - l'occasion de faire ce genre de trucs.

« Écarte les jambes, » m'ordonna-t-il.

Petit con d'arrogant. Je m'exécutai et posai mes pieds sur le tableau de bord. Il releva ma jupe d'un coup sec et glissa ses doigts jusqu'au tissu de mon string. Il pressa mon clitoris une fois, m'envoyant une déferlante de frissons qui me fit gémir.

_C'est quoi le délire ?_

Il tira le tissu sur le côté avec un grognement frustré et reprit son massage sur mon petit paquet de nerfs. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler sous les sensations que ses doigts envoyaient comme des décharges dans mon corps et je commençai à me sentir réellement excitée. Je ne m'étais pas sentie comme ça depuis des années. Depuis que j'avais été entraînée dans cette merde, en fait.

Je me courbai sur mon siège et mon ventre buta contre son coude.

Puis sans prévenir, il plongea deux doigts dans mon antre et je fus surprise de découvrir qu'il entrait en moi comme dans du beurre. D'habitude, rien n'était possible sans lubrifiant. Mais ses doigts avaient un effet différent des autres sur moi.

D'accord, j'allais peut-être le retirer de la catégorie des puceaux.

Il ressortit ses doigts aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient entrés et rompit tout contact avec mon corps. Je gémis de frustration, serrant automatiquement les jambes pour retrouver un semblant de pression.

« Voilà, je voulais juste qu'on soit à égalité. Et que tu arrêtes de jouer la comédie, aussi. »

Gros con d'arrogant. J'étais tellement frustrée que j'en venais à souhaiter que j'allais ruiner son siège en cuir avec mon suc.

J'entendis le frein à main puis le moteur se couper. Il ouvrit sa portière et m'indiqua de ne pas bouger. Quelques secondes plus tard, ma porte s'ouvrit. Je défis ma ceinture et Anthony attrapa ma main pour me tirer hors de la voiture. Il me conduisit ensuite à travers une rue calme, seul le bruit de mes talons brisait le silence.

J'entendis d'abord le bruit d'un portillon, des clés qu'il secouait, une porte qui s'ouvrit puis se referma et encore les clés.

Il passa sa main le long de mes reins pour me coller contre lui. Puis il se pencha pour embrasser mon cou lentement. Je fermai les yeux sous le bandeau, mes sensations décuplées par la totale obscurité.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » souffla-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, soudain méfiante. Je décidai de le tester, pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mec doté de mauvaises intentions.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ce que tu as de plus fort. »

Il acquiesça contre mon cou et descendit ses baisers jusqu'au creux de mon décolleté. Je passai ma main dans sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi, me surprenant moi-même.

Il agrippa fermement les bords de mon débardeur et me le passa rapidement par-dessus la tête. Un grognement lui échappa, me faisant sourire.

« Alors, tu me le sers ce verre ? »

Il embrassa une dernière fois ma poitrine et s'arracha à moi. Je ne bougeai pas de là où je me trouvai, ne sachant pas trop si j'étais encore dans l'entrée ou pas. Il revint me chercher peu de temps après, réalisant sûrement que je ne pouvais pas me diriger toute seule dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas et avec un bandeau sur les yeux.

« Viens par là, » dit-il en attrapant ma main.

Je le suivis sans un mot, marchant précautionneusement pour ne buter contre aucun obstacle. Il me mit alors un verre dans la main.

« Merci. »

Je levai ma main vers son visage et cherchai ses lèvres quelques secondes. J'en traçai le contour du bout des doigts et frissonnai en remarquant qu'elles étaient parfaitement dessinées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » fit-il en mordillant le bout de mes doigts.

Je m'empêchai de rire comme une gamine et portai le verre à ses lèvres.

« Je prends mes précautions. »

Je posai la paume de mon autre main contre son cou et attendis de le sentir dégluttir pour m'indiquer qu'il avaient bien avalé un peu du contenu de mon verre. S'il l'avait fait, il n'y avait pas de risques pour moi.

« Satisfaite ?

- Très. »

J'amenai le verre à mes propres lèvres et bus deux gorgées avant de sentir mon oesophage me brûler.

« Putain ! C'est quoi cette merde ? » articulai-je en toussant.

- Ce que j'ai de plus fort, m'indiqua-t-il en éclatant de rire. Tu préfères donc une bière ?

- Non, ça ira. J'ai eu ma dose. Si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? »

Je m'approchai de lui et me frottai lascivement contre son corps, sentant son érection se presser contre mon bas ventre. Je posai mes mains sur ses reins pour le coller au maximum contre moi, mais il m'attrapa par les épaules et me fit reculer.

« Pourquoi se presser ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas là pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Je plaquai ma paume sur son érection pour accentuer mon argument.

« Ça.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Et je te rappelle que c'est moi qui décide. »

Petit con arrogant, le retour.

Il nous tira à travers la pièce, et il s'assit, me tirant sur ses genoux. Je m'assis à cheval sur ses hanches et commençai à me déhancher sur lui pour tenter de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Officiellement pour faire mon boulot, officieusement pour sentir à nouveau les sensations qui m'avaient traversé le corps dans la voiture.

Mais il me stabilisa en poussant sur mes hanches.

« T'es impossible ! »

Sa main se posa sur ma nuque et il m'approcha de lui doucement. Mon coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je luttai contre son geste, tentant de m'éloigner.

« Embrasse-moi.

- Non. Je ne fais pas ça.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Si tu cherches un flirt, tu n'as pas frappé à la bonne porte.

- Je ne cherche pas un flirt.

- Alors sache que ne pas embrasser le client est la règle numéro 1.

- Embrasse-moi.

- Va te faire foutre. »

Je me dégageai et m'apprêtai à me relever mais il me retint par les poignets.

« C'est bon. Tu finiras par le faire de toi-même de toutes façons. »

_Même pas en rêve._

Il m'approcha à nouveau de lui mais finit par embrasser mon cou, me faisant soupirer de soulagement qu'il n'insiste pas plus. Jamais je n'embrasserais un client. Allez savoir où sa bouche avait traîné et ce qu'il portait comme maladies.

Ses lèvres traînèrent contre ma peau, et le frisson familier reprit possession de moi. Je gémis faiblement, me réhabituant à sentir ce genre de choses.

« Pourquoi tu m'as bandé les yeux ? » articulai-je difficilement, ma curiosité l'emportant.

Il grogna contre ma peau et me mordilla légèrement.

« Je prends mes précautions.

- T'as peur que je te recherche pour te tuer ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, ouais... »

Il appuya sauvagement contre mes hanches, poussant un cri rauque en sentant nos sexes se rencontrer à travers les tissus. Mes yeux roulèrent de plaisir et je laissai ma tête retomber contre son épaule. J'avais de plus en plus chaud. Mon corps était en train de s'embraser, cellule après cellule.

Je devais garder la tête froide pourtant, il restait un client. Même s'il me faisait ressentir des choses que je n'avais pas ressenties depuis près de huit ans, je devais me calmer.

« Pourquoi tu fais ce métier, Addison ? »

J'éclatai instinctivement de rire. Il pensait vraiment que j'allais répondre à une question aussi personnelle ?

« Je suis sérieux. »

Ah ben oui, il le pensait vraiment. Il n'avait décidément rien compris à mon "métier", comme il disait. Ne pas embrasser, ne pas s'attacher, ne pas se dévoiler... Tout ça était primordial.

« Parce que je suis bonne au lit. »

Il voulait une réponse, je lui en avais fourni une. Mais c'était être folle que de penser qu'il allait me laisser tranquille après ça.

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais ça m'étonnerait que tu fasses ce métier par plaisir. Je ne suis pas naïf.

- Alors cesse de penser que je vais te donner la véritable raison. Je ne fais pas dans l'intime avec mes clients.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'y a-t-il de plus intime qu'une relation sexuelle ?

- Les secrets dont on ne veut pas parler. Sujet clos.

- C'est quoi ton vrai nom ?

- Putain ! »

Et voilà, j'étais encore tombée sur un psychopathe. Je le repoussai violemment et me relevai. J'allais enlever mon bandeau pour me barrer vite fait quand je sentis ses mains sur les miennes.

« Ne pars pas.

- Alors arrête avec tes questions à la con. Je ne te parlerai pas de moi ! Pour toi, je resterai Addison, je ne t'embrasserai pas et je ferai ce métier parce que je suis bonne au lit. Sinon je me tire.

- Ça va, calme toi. »

Il fit glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux et embrassa ma joue. Une seconde, je pensais que c'était une ruse pour dévier vers mes lèvres, mais il n'en fit rien.

Je n'arrivais pas à décider si ce type pouvait être dangereux ou pas. Peut-être était-il juste trop curieux.

Je me sentis soudain soulevée dans les airs. Il me fit passer par-dessus son épaule et caressa le dessous de mes cuisses en commençant à avancer. Je sentis qu'il montait des marches et devinai qu'il m'emmenait à sa chambre.

_C'est pas trop tôt ! _

Il remonta sa main sous ma jupe et attrapa mon string pour le tirer jusqu'à mes chevilles. Il lutta pour lui faire passer la barrière de mes talons aiguilles, mais finit par y parvenir. Sans que je n'aie le temps de réaliser quoique ce soit, il me reposa sur le sol, passa ses bras autour de moi et me retourna dans les airs pour me faire poser mes cuisses sur ses épaules.

Je criai de surprise, mettant un bout de temps à trouver mes repères et comprendre dans quel sens j'étais.

Il me maintenait fermement contre son torse pour éviter de me laisser tomber. Je sentis soudain son souffle effleurer mon intimité nue et gémissai lourdement lorsqu'il y passa longuement le bout de sa langue. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cuisses sous la sensation, mon souffle se faisant erratique.

Il plongea sa langue en moi et je me cambrai si brusquement que je manquai de le déséquilibrer. Il se retint à un mur et se stabilisa tout en continuant sa douce torture. Je ne retins plus aucun gémissement, laissant libre cours à mes émotions et commençai fébrilement à m'attaquer à sa braguette. Puis je me mis à chercher frénétiquement dans ses poches.

« Arrière gauche, » fit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Je frémissai d'autant plus en sentant les vibrations se répercuter dans mon sexe et me fis violence pour continuer de chercher. J'allai directement à sa poche arrière gauche et en tirai victorieusement un préservatif.

Je m'empressai d'ouvrir son jean et le poussai pour le faire tomber à ses chevilles, faisant descendre son boxer d'un même mouvement. J'ouvris des yeux ronds en découvrant son sexe avec ma main. Je la passai dessus pour l'explorer, mon coeur se déchirant un peu.

J'arrachai l'emballage à la hâte pour chasser mes idées noires et le déroulai sur son membre durci par l'excitation. Puis fermant les yeux, j'enroulai ma langue autour de son gland et commençai à pomper en complétant ma caresse avec ma main.

« Putain, oui ! » gémit-il.

Il remplaça sa langue par ses doigts et la glissa jusqu'à mon paquet de nerfs. J'eus le souffle coupé un moment, et devins irrégulière dans mes mouvements. Mais cela sembla l'exciter davantage car il se mit à pousser contre ma bouche en même temps que je commençais à bouger mes hanches.

La jouissance me frappa sans prévenir, comme un électro-choc, emportant tout sur son passage. Mon étreinte se resserra sur son membre, le faisant jouir à son tour. J'eus peur qu'il ne me lâche, mais il se cramponna d'autant plus à moi tandis que mon corps continuait de subir les trémollos de mon orgasme.

Puis il bougea à nouveau. Je devinai qu'il luttait pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures et de ses fringues sans me lâcher. Il recommença à avancer et me fis rouler sur quelque chose de mou que j'identifiai comme étant son lit. Il me délaissa un instant, et quelques secondes plus tard, des notes de guitare retentirent. Automatiquement, mon coeur se fendit.

« Éteins la musique... le priai-je.

- Non.

- Change de chanson, alors.

- Non. »

_I heard there was a secret chord_

_that David played and it pleased the lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you ?_

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer et mes doigts se crispèrent contre moi.

« S'il te plaît, le suppliai-je d'une voix enrouée.

- Non. »

_Well your faith was stong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

Le lit s'affaissa, Anthony se déplaça et vint se positionner entre mes jambes. Il caressa ma cuisse, mon genou, puis descendit jusqu'à ma cheville. Il détacha mes talons aiguilles l'un après l'autre et les lança à travers la chambre. Je les entendis retomber sur le sol, mais le bruit sourd me donna l'impression d'être camouflé par les battements de mon coeur.

_and from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

Il me fit cambrer en passant sa main sous mes reins, et remonta jusqu'à l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Il le détacha et me le retira doucement, faisant glisser les bretelles le long de mes bras. Une fois entièrement retiré, il se pencha sur moi et embrassa le creux de mes seins en frôlant ma peau de son nez.

Je me courbai vers lui, mon coeur allant en contradiction avec mes sens. Il continuait de se déchirer lentement, tandis que mes sensations de plaisir avaient tendance à s'aiguiser, réchauffant toujours un peu plus mon corps.

J'étais enfin nue sous lui, et pour la première fois depuis des années, cela eut une importance à mes yeux. Je fus certaine de rougir légèrement, me recroquevillant un peu pour tenter de me cacher. Mais il retint mes bras, glissa ses mains jusqu'à mes poignets et les remonta au-dessus de ma tête. Tous ses mouvements étaient lents, provoquant un sentiment de sécurité inexplicable en moi.

_Baby I've been here before_

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

Il se redressa, et je l'entendis retirer son tee-shirt. Revenant à moi, son corps se pressa contre le mien, comme pour me prouver que nous étions à égalité. Sa peau nue s'ancra à la mienne, mais je ne considèrerais jamais que nous étions à égalité tant qu'il pourrait me voir et pas moi. Je posai mes mains sur ses omoplates et me servis de mes sens restants pour le découvrir. Ma vue étant obstruée, je décidai d'y aller par le toucher.

_But love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Je glissai mes paumes le long de son dos, faisant rouler ses muscles sous mes doigts. Je descendis jusqu'à ses reins, puis les laissai glisser sur ses hanches pour venir se loger contre son torse. Je les posai sur ses pectoraux et soupirai de contentement.

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front et attrapa mes hanches avec ses mains, me rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Je hoquetai de plaisir, sentant une larme m'échapper au même moment. Mes sentiments étaient si contradictoires, on aurait dit qu'ils se rencontraient en plein ouragan.

Il fit alors entrer son gland en moi, et je remarquai qu'il avait trouvé le temps d'enfiler un nouveau préservatif. Je gémis lourdement, me cambrant dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta après à peine quelques centimètres, me faisant haleter d'anticipation.

_Well there was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

Mes lèvres se joignirent instinctivement aux siennes, soulevant violemment mon coeur quand il plongea sa langue dans ma bouche. Je geignis et agrippai ses mèches de cheveux entre mes doigts.

Il me pénétra enfin complètement et je me sentis entière. Il lâcha mes lèvres pour inspirer une grosse goulée d'air et j'en profitai pour poser ma paume juste au-dessus de son coeur. Je le sentis battre à la même cadence que le mien.

_But remember when I moved in you_

_and the holy dove was moving too_

_and every breath we drew was hallelujah_

Il fit des aller-retour lents, me faisant sentir chaque milimètre de son membre en moi. J'enveloppai sa taille de mes jambes et répondait à ses avancées en bougeant mon bassin. Nos soupirs se mélangèrent dans nos bouches, nos langues se liant fièvreusement.

Il passa sa main sous mon genou et le remonta contre ses côtes pour entrer plus profondément en moi. Je lâchai une plainte gutturale et mes ongles s'ancrèrent dans la peau de ses bras. Il siffla d'un son entre l'excitation et la douleur, et se pencha pour mordiller ma clavicule.

_Non !_

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me marquer. Ça allait mettre des jours à partir, et j'allais avoir un mal fou à le camoufler avec du fond de teint.

Mais il fit la sourde oreille face à mes protestations et mordit ma peau avec plus de ferveur. Je criai de plaisir, ma raison allant encore en contresens avec mes sentiments.

Mes larmes continuaient de se déverser sous mes yeux, automatiquement absorbées par le bandeau. Il me souleva et s'agenouilla sur le lit, me posant à cheval contre ses hanches. Il accéléra ses coups de bassin en embrassant mon cou. Il caressa mes côtes et me serra un peu plus contre son torse.

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Cet homme était en train de me faire l'amour. Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme. Et je n'étais pas sûre de ne pas répondre sincèrement à son acte. Je me laissai prendre au jeu, offrant des soupirs et des gémissements sincères pour la première fois depuis des années.

_Hallelujah..._

Je commençai à voir des étoiles danser derrière mes paupières.

_Hallelujah..._

Mes muscles commencèrent à trembler. Je me penchai en arrière et allongeai mon dos à moitié sur le matelas, moitié sur ses genoux.

_Hallelujah..._

Il passa sa main sur toute la longueur de mon buste, débutant de la base de mon cou, passant entre mes seins et terminant sur mon bas ventre.

_Hallelujah..._

Il se pencha sur moi pour embrasser mes seins, m'arrachant un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

_Hallelujah..._

Je donnai un coup de bassin plus prononcé, le faisant crier de plaisir. Il me ramena à lui et me serra entre ses bras en accélérant encore ses coups de butoir.

_Hallelujah..._

Mes parois vaginales commencèrent à être secouées de spasmes, se resserrant puissamment autour de son membre. Je cherchai ma libération, m'accrochant à lui avidement. Enfin non, pas le sien. Car mon esprit était ailleurs.

_Hallelujah..._

Il accéléra encore tandis que je me courbai sous la force de mon orgasme. Son nom s'échappa de mes lèvres.

_Hallelujah..._

Mon corps entier se mit à trembler et je resserrai ma prise sur son cou pour tenter de garder le contrôle.

_Hallelujah..._

Mais j'étais déjà perdue dans les limbes du plaisir, mes yeux clos avec ardeur.

_Hallelujah..._

Il plongea sa langue dans ma bouche en donnant un ultime coup de rein qui l'envoya à son tour dans une autre dimension où plaisir ultime étaient les maîtres mots.

_Hallelujah..._

Inspirant profondément, il reposa son front contre ma poitrine tandis que les quelques notes finales résonnaient. J'étais abasourdie.

Epoustoufflée.

Je caressai distraitement ses cheveux et posai ma joue sur son crâne en tentant aussi de reprendre mon souffle.

_Hallelujah..._

« Je t'aime, Bella... »

_Hallelujah._

Mon corps entier se raidit à nouveau, mais de frayeur cette fois-ci. Je m'éloignai de lui comme s'il m'avait brûlée, reculant jusqu'à buter contre la tête de lit.

Mes doigts tremblants agrippèrent le bandeau qui couvrait mes yeux, et je l'arrachai avec précipitation.

Je fus d'abord aveuglée par la lumière, mes pupilles se réhabituant à la clarté plus doucement que mon impatience ne pouvait le supporter.

Et je criai. D'effroi. D'incrédulité.

« Oh mon dieu ! » hurlai-je.

Je me recroquevillai le plus possible tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi. Ce n'était pas possible.

_Tout simplement impossible ! _

Il posa sa main sur mon genou et je me dépêchai de descendre du lit pour mettre plus de distance entre lui et moi.

« Ce n'est pas possible...

- Bella, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Edward. Tu... »

Ma poitrine se soulevait rapidement, et j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché l'oesophage tant ma gorge me brûlait.

« Tu es mort !

- Non, puisque je suis là...

- Tu... Non, tu es mort ! C'est impossible ! Je... Merde, je deviens folle... »

Il descendit calmement du lit, ses mains exposées devant lui comme pour tenter de me calmer à distance.

« Ne... Ne m'approche pas ! Qui... Qui es-tu ? »

Il avança encore d'un pas et je reculai, trébuchant contre mes chaussures. Je tombai à la renverse mais gardai mon regard fixé sur Edward.

« Bella, c'est moi... Je te jure. C'est moi, Edward. Ton mari...

- Non ! Mon mari est mort ! Il est mort il y a huit ans ! » hurlai-je, au bord de l'hystérie.

Il hocha négativement la tête et s'approcha à nouveau. J'étais probablement en plein cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être réel. Edward était mort au combat huit ans plus tôt. Je le savais, j'avais reçu cette lettre qui avait brisé mon existence... Je l'avais relue des centaines de fois avant de la comprendre.

De l'accepter.

« Non, je ne suis pas mort. Ils ont cru que je l'étais, mais j'étais le seul survivant de mon unité. Ils ont mis des mois à me retrouver. Mais quand ça a été le cas, c'était trop tard. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils t'avaient annoncé ma mort.

- Je... je ne te crois pas.

- Je te le jure. Quand je suis rentré à Seattle, tu avais disparu Bella... Ça fait huit ans que je te cherche. Tu n'as laissé aucune trace derrière toi. Je t'ai d'abord cherchée sur la côte Ouest. Je me disais que si tu étais allée quelque part, c'était forcément là-bas. A San Francisco. Tu en as toujours rêvé...

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Parce que je _suis_ ton mari, Bella. Il faut que tu me croies. »

Non. Je ne pouvais pas. Quand on m'avait annoncé sa mort huit ans plus tôt, j'étais morte avec lui à l'intérieur. Je m'étais contentée de vivre par dépit depuis. Je ne voulais pas bâtir à nouveau de faux espoirs.

« Et puis cette année, j'ai eu un déclic. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais eu faux sur toute la ligne. J'ai cherché un endroit où tu ne serais allée pour rien au monde. Un endroit où tu pourrais oublier ton passé. Et je me suis souvenu de ton aversion pour New York. Alors je suis venu, et j'ai commencé à te chercher sans relâche. Ça fait six mois que je suis ici. Il y a deux jours, je faisais une ronde habituelle pour tenter le destin, et c'est là que je t'ai vue. Je ne voulais pas en croire mes yeux au début. Je suis passé plusieurs fois pour vérifier. Je suis revenu hier, mais tu n'étais pas là. Je me suis détesté en pensant que j'avais loupé ma chance et que tu ne reviendrais jamais ici. Mais je suis quand même revenu ce soir, et je t'ai trouvée. »

Il soupira longuement, tandis que j'étais tétanisée. Il s'agenouilla près de moi et glissa deux doigts contre ma joue. Je fermai les yeux et m'appuyai contre la paume de sa main doucement.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? Pourquoi ne pas directement me dire que c'était toi ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je voulais te réhabituer à la sensation d'être près de moi avant de te le dire, pour te rendre la tâche plus facile, plus évidente. Regarde comme tu réagis maintenant, imagine si je t'avais annoncé ça au milieu de la rue... »

J'acquiesçai en pleurant silencieusement. J'allais me réveiller, j'en étais certaine. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, la vie ne pouvait plus me sourire de cette façon.

« Bella, je sais ce que tu te dis. C'est bien la réalité. Je t'ai enfin retrouvée, mon amour. »

Il me prit contre lui, m'asseyant sur ses jambes et passa ses bras autour de moi.

« Serre-moi dans tes bras... » soufflai-je d'une voix brisée.

Il repoussa mes cheveux en arrière, embrassa mon épaule nue.

Puis il serra son étreinte sur mon corps, m'offrant une vague de calme tant que je ne lui demandais pas de me relâcher. Sa voix n'eut de cesse de me répéter des mots tendres.

Rassurants.

S'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, je voulais en profiter autant qu'il m'était possible. Désormais, je me réveillerais au matin plus détruite que jamais si tout n'était que mensonge.

Mon nez glissa contre son épaule et j'allai loger mon front au creux de son cou, reniflant paisiblement son odeur envoûtante.

J'ignorais combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il se leva et nous ramena jusqu'au lit où il nous allongea face à face, remontant ensuite le drap sur nos corps encore en sueur.

Je luttai pour ne pas m'endormir, refusant de mettre fin à ce rêve qui avait l'air si réel au fond. Mes membres tremblaient, mes veines pulsaient d'appréhension, de peur que sa présence m'échappe au matin.

Mais l'éreintement finit par m'emporter dès les premières lueurs dans le ciel, me plongeant dans l'inconnu le plus total. La dernière chose dont je fus consciente fut mes doigts s'agrippant à lui.

A sa peau.

Sa peau que j'avais à nouveau pu goûter ce soir, plus puissamment que dans n'importe lequel de mes rêves.

Sous mon oreille, j'entendis son coeur battre. Si calmement. Puis je sombrai dans l'obscurité.

Loin de lui.

* * *

Voilà !

Il y aura peut-être un deuxième chapitre. Ou peut-être pas, je ne sais pas encore.

J'en ai l'ébauche, mais je sais pas si je peux vraiment en faire quelque chose.

Alors on verra ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, en tout cas. Laissez-moi vos avis :)

A bientôt !


	2. Je Te Promets

**Hello ! Long time no see, comme dirait nos chers petits anglais.**

**D'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews toutes plus touchantes les unes que les autres. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que mon OS vous avait plu.**

**Ça faisait un an et demi que ce chapitre attendait patiemment que je daigne enfin le terminer pour pouvoir le poster. Ce n'est pas le dernier, il y en aura encore au moins un derrière et il sera bien plus rapide à arriver.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ;) On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

_Longues secondes inerte_

_Le corps à l'abandon_

_Gestes lents, cigarettes_

_Puis s'essuyer le front_

* * *

**BELLA**

* * *

_Ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue goûtant ma peau, son souffle courant sur mon épiderme, ses mains traçant la courbe de mes hanches, son regard capturant le mien. Rien, je ne voulais rien oublier. Ses doigts jouèrent avec l'anneau doré et simple qui ornait mon annulaire gauche. Ma main caressait la peau nue de son torse tandis que je me trouvais une fois de plus atterrée par tant de perfection. _

_"Reviens..._

_- Je te le promets, Bella._

_- Vivant. Ne meurs pas en héros Edward, je t'en supplie. Ne meurs pas tout court. Reviens._

_- Je reviendrai, je te donne ma parole."_

_Il plongea son visage dans mon cou et je fermai les yeux, mon cœur battant d'un rythme lent et douloureux. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait pour détourner mon attention et me faire oublier l'espace de quelques secondes qu'à l'aube, il s'enfuirait pour la guerre, toutes mes pensées étaient fixées là-dessus. Son odeur m'enveloppait et j'espérais qu'elle s'imprégnerait de manière indélébile dans mes draps. _

_Je voulus glisser mes doigts parmi ses mèches cuivrées. Mon coeur fit un nouveau bond douloureux lorsqu'à la place de sa chevelure désordonnée habituelle, je ne rencontrais qu'une fine épaisseur de cheveux. Cheveux que j'avais coupés moi-même la veille. Il avait déjà dû les raccourcir une fois en entrant à l'école militaire mais cette fois, il m'avait demandé de les raser presque entièrement. _

_Personne ne m'avait mise dans la confidence de cette douleur que l'on pouvait ressentir, même à tout juste dix-neuf ans. Personne ne m'avait dit non plus que mon âme-sœur trouverait sa voie dans l'armée. _

_Mon souffle devint hachuré et je sentis une nouvelle vague de larmes me surprendre. Cela faisait trois mois que j'avais ce genre d'épisodes et je me détestais pour ça. Je voulais le soutenir, être forte, ne pas lui montrer à quel point j'avais peur. Ne pas lui montrer que plus une seule de mes nuits ne se passait tranquillement. Que la peur s'attaquait à mes rêves pour les transformer en films d'horreur. Que l'angoisse me faisait faire des mini crises de panique dès que je me mettais à penser au jour où il serait appelé pour partir à la guerre. _

_Mais j'avais toujours été un livre ouvert pour lui. Et bien sûr, il n'avait mis que peu de temps à remarquer toutes ces choses. _

_Alors quand il sentit ma respiration accélérer et mes doigts se refermer sur sa nuque, il m'embrassa. Pour anesthésier ma douleur pendant quelques secondes. Pour me faire perdre pieds avec la réalité et me laisser imaginer un monde où il resterait à la maison avec moi, où nous irions au bureau ensemble, où tous les jours nous pourrions nous balader dans la rue main dans la main. _

_Un monde qui n'était pas le mien._

* * *

**EDWARD**

* * *

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis que je l'avais retrouvée. J'avais encore du mal à me dire qu'elle était bien présente au creux de mes bras. J'avais vécu huit ans d'Enfer, pire que tout ce que j'avais connu avec l'armée. Ne pas savoir où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait, si elle était au moins encore en vie... Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait vécu. Je me détestais encore plus désormais, sachant que ma prétendue disparition l'avait poussée à se plonger dans ce milieu. Son corps avait probablement été bafoué des centaines de fois par ma faute.

Nous n'avions pas tellement parlé ces derniers jours. J'avais passé l'essentiel de mon temps à la regarder, à goûter sa peau, la toucher, l'aimer. Je l'avais regardée dormir jusqu'à moi-même tomber d'épuisement. Mais malgré ma fatigue évidente, je m'endormais toujours en serrant son corps entre mes bras.

Pourrais-je un jour cesser de craindre de me réveiller un jour et de découvrir qu'elle n'avait été qu'une illusion ? Etait-il seulement possible de guérir de ce genre de peur, profondément ancrée dans la peau ?

Bella aussi s'agrippait constamment à moi et se réveillait en sursaut si j'avais le malheur de quitter le lit plus de deux minutes. Deux fois je l'avais retrouvée en pleurs, recroquevillée contre mon oreiller, alors que j'étais simplement allé lui préparer un petit déjeuner. Depuis, même si je devais uniquement aller aux toilettes, je la réveillais systématiquement avant de m'extirper de notre étreinte. Elle grognait et bougonnait de la laisser dormir à chaque fois, mais au moins je n'avais plus eu à faire face à une seule crise de panique.

Je retrouvais mon addiction avec frénésie; mon addiction à sa peau, son âme et à la couleur de chocolat fondu de ses yeux.

Chaque fois qu'elle levait son regard vers moi, mon coeur se mettait à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine, me donnant la chair de poule.

Elle se retourna entre mes bras. Ses yeux étaient clos à mon grand désespoir, mais bon sang qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle dormait. Je la vis s'éveiller doucement, son nez se retroussant pour tenter de chasser le rayon de soleil qui était en train de taquiner son visage assoupi. Sa main remonta le long de ma hanche, rapprochant mon torse de son corps. Elle inspira longuement mon odeur, puis souffla de contentement.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... » soupira-t-elle contre ma peau, à demi consciente de ses paroles.

Je la laissai se réveiller tout en embrassant sa joue. J'en profitai pour glisser mes doigts dans sa chevelure emmêlée.

« Je t'avais promis de revenir, » lui murmurai-je, la voix tremblante.

Elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux et je remarquai que son regard était vitreux, un fil d'eau bordant ses paupières inférieures. Mon cœur se serra et je l'étreignis un peu plus fort contre mon torse.

« Quand ils m'ont dit que tu étais mort sur le terrain, j'ai... J'ai ressenti une telle injustice que... Je crois que je suis devenue folle... J'ai perdu le contrôle, et c'est ma rancoeur qui a dicté ma vie depuis.

- J'aurais tellement aimé qu'on me retrouve plus tôt. Je serais revenu à temps, tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre tout... ça. »

Je fermai les yeux en peinant à déglutir. L'image de ces hommes maltraitant son petit corps frêle me hantait. Elle posa sa main sur mon visage et me caressa tendrement la joue.

À son réveil le lendemain du soir où je l'avais retrouvée, je l'avais pressée contre moi dans une étreinte chaleureuse. J'avais été surpris lorsqu'elle m'avait violemment repoussé, s'écartant de moi avant de s'écrouler sur le sol de son côté du lit.

* * *

_Le petit cri de panique qu'elle avait poussé avant de tomber du lit me déstabilisa, et je mis plusieurs secondes avant de réagir et d'accourir de son côté du lit pour voir si elle n'avait rien. Elle était recroquevillée sur le sol, ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées contre son buste et son visage plongé dans ses genoux. Son corps tremblait ; je devinai qu'elle pleurait, et je crus immédiatement qu'elle avait mal._

_Mais lorsque je voulus poser ma main sur son bras, elle sursauta et poussa un nouveau cri étranglé._

_"Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?!"_

_Elle continua de trembler sans m'offrir la moindre réponse, sans me rassurer quant à son état physique. Je passai une main nerveusement dans mes cheveux, cherchant comment agir. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi elle m'avait repoussé. _

_"Bella... ?"_

_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle me détailla des pieds à la tête, des larmes barrant son visage. Elle était tellement désorientée que je crus qu'elle allait ramasser ses affaires et s'en aller sur-le-champs. Mais elle se contenta de me fixer sans prononcer le moindre mot. _

_"Bella, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"_

_Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau et je distinguais aux traits de son visage qu'elle devait avoir mal quelque part ? Elle murmurait quelque chose d'incohérent en boucle et lorsque je m'approchai de sa bouche, je crus comprendre qu'elle répétait 'Je rêve, je rêve'._

_Je compris seulement maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas mal physiquement. Elle pensait avoir rêvé toute la soirée d'hier et n'arrivait pas à croire au fait que j'étais bel et bien présent. _

_J'avais attendu qu'elle s'habitue de nouveau à ma présence, la prenant progressivement dans mes bras, lui murmurant des mots rassurants. _

_Puis je nous avais réinstallés sur le lit et elle s'était enfin tournée vers moi, hésitante, me frôlant avec pudeur. Ses doigts s'étaient noués aux miens. Sa tête s'était logée au creux de mon torse. Et elle avait fondu en larmes._

* * *

C'était à partir de là qu'elle avait vraiment accepté le fait que j'étais avec elle. Et pas seulement dans son esprit ou dans ses rêves.

Physiquement.

Ses doigts tracèrent la ligne de mes côtes alors que la culpabilité me rongeait toujours et je sentis un frisson salvateur m'envahir.

« La seule chose qui m'ait tuée et qui a été insupportable a été quand j'ai réalisé que j'allais devoir vivre le restant de mes jours sans toi à mes côtés. Le reste, ce que tu imagines comme un Enfer... C'est tout juste si j'étais consciente de tout ça. Ça fait huit ans que je passe chaque seconde de chaque journée à ne penser qu'à toi. Jane m'a souvent dit que j'avais comme des absences...

- Jane ?

- Une... collègue, » fit-elle avec un petit sourire contrit. « J'ai... complètement... perdu le contrôle, » souffla-t-elle difficilement entre ses dents.

C'était ce que j'avais cru comprendre, en effet. À mes yeux, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Même si mes parents s'évertuaient à me faire accepter son décès probable, je refusais d'y croire.

* * *

_"Edward, s'il te plaît..._

_- Arrête, Carlisle. Tais-toi... Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu as tort. Vous avez tous tort."_

_Je fourrai un nouveau tee-shirt dans mon sac de voyage et continuai d'arpenter la pièce pour récupérer l'essentiel. Bella était portée disparue depuis bientôt sept mois ; on m'avait retrouvé il y avait à peine sept mois. Le jour même où elle avait disparu, son téléphone avait sonné dans le vide. Des dizaines de fois. Le commandant de la base militaire que j'avais finalement réussi à rejoindre après un mois à tenter de me repérer sans mon unité au beau milieu de l'Irak avait laissé huit messages à ma femme pour l'avertir que j'étais en vie. _

_Mais le téléphone avait continué de sonner. _

_"Elle est en vie. Elle doit être en vie. Je lui avais fait promettre."_

_Le commandant avait alors tenté de joindre ma mère, puis ma soeur. Alice n'avait reçu la nouvelle qu'au bout de deux jours. J'allais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi, mais c'était avec un très mauvais pressentiment qui me pesait dans l'estomac que je ferais le chemin du retour._

_"Mon fils, tu ne l'as pas vue pendant ces semaines où elle t'a pensé mort... _

_- Elle n'aurait pas fait ça... continuai-je de marmonner._

_- Edward, elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. La plupart du temps, elle tenait des propos incohérents lorsque nous allions la voir... Nous avons essayé de l'encourager __à_ parler _à_ quelqu'un, elle refusait tout. Même à Alice, elle ne voulait plus parler."

_Je claquai le tiroir de la commode si violemment que je vis mon père sursauter et faire un pas de recul. Je me mis à vociférer._

_"LA FERME ! Bella n'est pas morte ! Je fouillerai tout le pays s'il le faut, mais je vais la retrouver !_

_- Edward..._

_- Non ! Si Bella avait mis fin à ses jours pour se consoler de ma disparition, elle l'aurait fait sans réfléchir ! Elle n'aurait pas pris soin de tout mettre en ordre, et elle n'aurait pas emmené les affaires qui ont disparu de chez nous ! Il manque la moitié du compte __é_pargne que nous avions ouvert."

_Mon père leva ses mains pour me faire signe de me calmer, son visage déformé par la peur. Je pris une grande inspiration et clignai des yeux pour dégager les larmes qui bordaient mes paupières de ma vue. _

_"Il manque toutes les photos de nous deux, Carlisle... Mon parfum n'est plus sur l'étagère de la salle de bain, et il manque le pull de mon équipe de basket au lycée, celui que je lui avais donné avant de m'engager."_

_Ma voix était à la fois suppliante et résignée. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. J'avais fait promettre à Bella de ne pas mettre fin à ses jours s'il m'arrivait malheur. J'avais confiance en elle. _

_"Alice souffre de ton entêtement. Elle a besoin de faire son deuil. Esmé aussi, Emmett et Rosalie... Et moi. _

_- C'est ma femme. Mon âme-sœur._

_- Elle était comme notre fille, aussi. Et la meilleure amie d'Alice. Tu leur donnes de faux espoirs._

_- C'est. _ma. _femme. Hors de question que je l'abandonne, que je la laisse tomber. Pas tant que je n'ai aucune preuve de sa mort."_

_Je restai immobile un instant, puis zippai la fermeture de mon sac et sortis de notre chambre sans me retourner. Je commençais par l'Etat de Washington. _

* * *

Sentant plusieurs larmes m'échapper, je la serrai contre moi en fermant les yeux.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Bella ? soupirai-je. Tu aurais pu... Je veux dire... Tu étais bien entourée. Très bien entourée. Si ma mort avait été réelle, ils t'auraient aidée à remonter la pente. »

Elle se débattit contre mon étreinte, et se redressa pour me regarder tristement, sourcils froncés.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'aide à remonter la pente, Edward. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on me dise que tout irait bien, que j'en trouverais un autre, que la peine s'atténuerait avec le temps. Je ne voulais pas vivre dans un endroit où tout, absolument tout me rappellerait à toi. Je n'avais pas la force de fréquenter quotidiennement toutes ces personnes qui portent les mêmes traits que toi. J'ai voulu oublier... »

Ses prunelles lâchèrent les miennes et ses larmes passèrent la barrière de ses paupières, la faisant cligner des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, plus rien à gagner. Je n'attendais plus rien de la vie, » fit-elle durement en relevant son regard vers le mien. « Mais je me suis dit que si je mettais fin à mes jours, et que je te retrouvais là-haut... Je ne sais où... Tu m'en voudrais. Tu m'aurais reproché d'avoir écourté mon existence pour être à tes côtés, d'avoir renoncé à tous les plaisirs que la vie pouvait m'offrir.

- Et donc tu as choisi la prostitution ?! »

Je m'étais à mon tour redressé et mon ton était bourré de reproches malgré moi, mais je détestais cette idée.

« Je me dégoûtais ! cria-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

- Mais pourquoi ? »

La colère céda la place à l'incompréhension la plus totale. C'était ridicule...

« Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle, brisée. Je n'en sais rien du tout... C'était juste le cas. Je me sentais mal, comme si ma propre enveloppe corporelle me reniait, tentait de me repousser. J'avais horreur de l'idée d'être en vie alors que tu étais mort. J'avais horreur que tu sois mort au combat. Ça ne me rendait pas fière, contrairement à ce que tout le monde peut prétendre ! Non, ça ne faisait que me mettre en colère. Je me dégoûtais à l'idée d'être restée dans notre petit confort à Seattle alors que tu étais parti défendre ton pays au péril de ta vie ! »

Elle se tut et un lourd silence inonda l'atmosphère. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi cela l'avait poussée à la prostitution. Et au bout d'un moment, ce fut son regard qui m'apporta la réponse.

Je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas comprendre. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus. La réalisation de ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie semblait la frapper lentement, l'amenant à ouvrir les yeux face à ses actes imprudents.

Ses mots prirent enfin un sens à mes yeux. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de sa vie, et pour ça je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Car j'étais le mieux placé pour comprendre cet acte d'auto-destruction. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais également perdu tout bon sens. Pensant Bella morte, je n'aurais plus rien à attendre de la vie comme elle l'avait si bien dit.

Nous nous étions toujours aimés sans détour, avec force et dévotion, la présence de l'autre éclipsant le reste du monde.

J'avais l'intime conviction qu'elle était toujours bien vivante; voilà la seule chose qui m'avait fait tenir ces huit dernières années, me permettant de la chercher sans relâche, sans perdre la raison.

Mais Bella n'avait pas eu cette chance. Elle, ne pouvait savoir que j'étais en vie. C'était ce qui l'avait perdue, l'avait poussée à se punir inconsciemment, attendant son heure en passant à côté des joies de la vie.

Je me fis glisser vers elle et d'un geste souple, crochetai sa nuque pour lui offrir un baiser à la fois tendre et désespéré.

Rédempteur.

« Désolé de m'être emporté, mais j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi... » soufflai-je en écrasant mon front contre le sien.

Son odeur corporelle envahit une nouvelle fois mon espace vital et ma tête se mit à tourner tant j'étais envoûté par cette fragrance. Je frôlai ses cheveux du bout de mon nez, inspirant longuement puis déviai jusqu'à son épaule que j'embrassai tendrement.

L'envie fut plus forte que moi, je la goûtai du bout de ma langue, la saveur de sa peau envoyant une décharge le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Je t'aime, » susurra-t-elle à mon oreille.

_Moi aussi, je t'aime._

Déphasé, j'entraînai son corps avec le mien, me complaisant à la laisser me surplomber tandis qu'elle s'installait sur mes hanches.

Ses boucles effleurèrent mon torse, puis elle y descendit son visage, m'embrassant juste au-dessus du nombril du bout des lèvres, son souffle caressant ma peau tandis que ses mains fines pressaient mes épaules.

Sensation divine.

Très lentement, elle recula ses hanches et avança à nouveau pour se frotter contre mon membre qui était déjà en train de durcir d'excitation sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte avant tant j'étais ébloui par son visage radieux.

Le geste la secoua d'un long frisson et elle ferma ses yeux en s'agrippant un peu plus à moi. Ses lèvres se joignirent aux miennes et enfin, je retrouvai suffisamment de sanité d'esprit pour répondre à son baiser. Mes sensations furent décuplées lorsque dans un second coup de hanches, elle poussa un gémissement rauque.

Je posai alors mes mains sur sa chute de reins et la soulevai légèrement; assez pour réussir à me glisser en elle, lui arrachant un nouveau soupir d'extase. Elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes, son regard ancré au mien. Je levai une main vers son visage et lui caressai la joue avec un sourire sûrement déformé par mon plaisir.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle resta un instant de plus dans une immobilité parfaite, scrutant mon regard. Puis lentement, sans lâcher mes yeux, elle se fit glisser sur mon sexe dans un râle appréciateur.

Je me redressai en position assise pour pouvoir la serrer contre moi tout en la laissant diriger la danse que nos corps enflammés exécutaient.

La pression monta rapidement en moi et je mordis superficiellement son épaule dans le but de repousser le moment où je me laisserais aller en elle. Mais mon geste eut des répercussions sur elle. Je la sentis se tendre contre moi et son intimité se resserra violemment autour de mon sexe. Je perdis tout contrôle et répandis ma jouissance au fond de son ventre en l'entendant vaguement crier mon nom.

Mes lèvres allèrent trouver sa gorge et je l'embrassai avidement en resserrant mon étreinte sur son dos.

Quelques longues secondes plus tard, je me laissai tomber en arrière, le corps frêle de Bella s'étalant sur le mien. Elle puisa dans ses forces pour rouler, retombant lourdement à côté de moi. Je repoussai quelques mèches de cheveux collées à son visage par la sueur en souriant bêtement.

Je sentais que tout était finalement rentré dans l'ordre.

* * *

**BELLA**

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois bien là... » soufflai-je.

Ma tête était appuyée contre son torse, ses doigts jouant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'avais plus jamais envie de bouger, j'étais à ma place dans ses bras et je trouvai inhumain d'avoir à m'en arracher occasionnellement.

« Je ne te quitterai plus jamais, Bella.

- Mais... Et ton engagement dans l'armée ? »

Edward releva la tête pour pouvoir me regarder, et je m'écartai légèrement de lui pour observer ses traits, cherchant à comprendre.

« Ils m'ont passé en territorial quand je suis revenu d'Irak, m'expliqua-t-il. Ils se sont aussi aperçu que je serais inutile au combat si je n'avais plus envie de me battre pour autre chose que pour te retrouver. Et ils avaient raison. Au début, j'ai pris deux années sabbatiques pour te chercher. Puis j'ai voulu reprendre le travail car je croyais devenir fou, alors j'entraînais les nouvelles recrues de l'armée. Et il y a trois ans, j'ai changé totalement de voie. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec l'armée. Alors je suis devenu professeur de piano. »

Ses mots me mirent du baume au coeur. Je l'avais toujours encouragé à enseigner le piano. Il avait toujours hésité entre cette voie là et celle de l'armée. Malheureusement, il avait choisi la seconde.

Il m'embrassa doucement, puis se recula en souriant. Dieu, qu'il était beau. Les battements de mon coeur s'étaient accélérés lorsqu'il m'avait avoué avoir rompu son engagement dans l'armée. J'allais enfin pouvoir l'avoir près de moi sans craindre de voir à nouveau un officier m'apporter une lettre m'annonçant sa mort.

Soulagée, je passai ma main dans sa tignasse de bronze avec un sourire que j'imaginais timide.

« Tes cheveux...

- Je sais, fit-il en riant un peu. Quand j'ai quitté l'armée, je n'étais plus obligé d'avoir les cheveux courts alors j'ai laissé pousser...

- Tu es beau, avouai-je, un peu ailleurs. J'ai l'impression de te revoir à 17 ans.

- Avant que je ne m'engage dans l'armée...

- Il n'y a pas à dire, je te préfère avec des cheveux... »

Il répondit par un sourire, et passa ses doigts dans les miens en embrassant mon front.

« Je crois que j'ai pleuré le jour où tu m'as demandé de te les raser...

- Moi aussi. »

Je fus celle qui se mit à rire cette fois, mon coeur s'emballant en remarquant à quel point les choses étaient toujours aussi naturelles entre nous. Il y aurait pu avoir eu la gêne, ou la peur que l'autre ait refait sa vie. Mais nous savions pertinemment qu'aux yeux de l'autre, nous étions l'unique. Même s'il y avait une autre fille dans la vie d'Edward, j'étais prête à me battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive pour le reconquérir entièrement.

Mais s'il avait réellement passé chaque jour à me chercher depuis huit ans, je doutais qu'une fille ait été assez stupide pour s'accrocher à un homme qui recherchait une autre femme.

« Je suis persuadée que j'ai ramassé tes cheveux au sol après ça et que je les ai enfermés dans un sac congélation pour les garder.

- Tu as fait ça, hein ?

- Non... Ça n'aurait pas été la même chose de toutes façons. Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout dans ta tignasse, c'est le foutoir indomptable qui y règne, » finis-je en jouant à nouveau avec ses mèches.

Je crus que mon cœur allait déserter lorsque nous entendîmes plusieurs coups forts portés au rez-de-chaussée. Je me crispai instinctivement, craignant que je ne sais quel malheur s'abatte sur nous et fasse voler en éclat notre bonheur fraîchement retrouvé.

Sourcils froncés, Edward se leva et s'habilla rapidement d'un jean et d'un polo, me faisant signe de ne pas bouger. J'attendis, anxieuse d'entendre le moindre bruit provenir d'en bas.

Et je ne fus pas déçue.

Dès la porte ouverte, une voix féminine agressive commença à hurler.

« Où est-elle ? Où est-ce qu'elle est, hein ? Je vais la tuer ! »

Je tremblai un peu à ces mots. Etait-ce la femme de l'un de mes clients qui aurait découvert les vices de son mari et aurait tout mis en oeuvre pour me retrouver ?

Que pouvais-je dire ? Le métier apportait son lot de paranoïa.

Morte de trouille, je resserrai le drap contre ma poitrine puis décidai de me lever pour m'habiller. J'enfilai un bermudas à Edward, son tee-shirt et remis distraitement mes cheveux en place. En bas, la voix féminine se faisait toujours fortement entendre. Je n'entendais en revanche pas Edward, qui devait sûrement parler plus calmement.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sortis de la chambre et descendis l'escalier doucement, envahie par l'hésitation. Si cette personne me cherchait et savait que je me trouvais là, il était inutile de me cacher ?!

J'arrivai en bas de l'escalier et remarquai que la jeune femme me tournait le dos. Mon coeur s'arrêta alors que mon sang se figeait d'anticipation. Elle continuait de brailler mais se stoppa net lorsque Edward me jeta un coup d'oeil peu discret.

Je me crispai, submergée par l'impression qu'elle se retournait au ralenti dans le but de m'effrayer encore plus.

Puis elle me fit face.

Mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge et je me cramponnai à la rampe de l'escalier lorsque mes jambes manquèrent de flancher.

_Alice_.

* * *

**Voilà (enfin) le deuxième chapitre. Et oui, il y a encore au moins un chapitre de prévu si tout va bien.**

**J'ai longuement hésité entre rêve et réalité par rapport au premier chapitre, mais je me suis dit que la pauvre avait déjà assez souffert et puis de toutes façons je ne sais faire que le happy ending.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

**À bientôt !**


	3. Puisque Tu Pars

**Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vos reviews me font plaisir. J'avais un doute sur la suite de cette fic mais on peut dire que vous me rassurez !**

**Je crois que je n'ai aucune notion du temps. Les jours passent sans que je ne m'en rende compte !**

**Donc voilà le troisième chapitre ;) Je ne blablate pas plus, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_Quand la peine est trop lourde, quand le monde est trop laid_

_Quand la chance est trop sourde, la vérité trop vraie._

* * *

_« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »_

_La voix était si douce et innocente que Bella ne put s'empêcher de relever sa tête, qui jusqu'ici était enfouie dans ses genoux. Malgré ses cheveux bruns joliment coiffés et sa petite robe noire repassée à la perfection, son visage était strié de larmes. C'était comme une fine rivière qui s'écoulait de ces deux prunelles marron chocolat. _

_Devant elle se tenait une enfant qui était un peu plus âgée qu'elle. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus foncés que les siens, mais surtout bien plus courts. Elle aussi avait une jolie robe et de belles sandales, et des yeux plus clairs que le caramel fondu._

_Bella hoqueta en continuant de fixer la petite fille qui venait d'interrompre son chagrin. Elle renifla et passa sa main sous ses yeux pour effacer quelques larmes. Elle crut voir l'enfant lui offrir un petit sourire, puis s'asseoir à ses côtés._

_« Je m'appelle Alice. »_

_Alice passa un bras autour des épaules de Bella et la ramena contre elle, l'incitant à poser sa tête sur ses épaules. Trop désorientée pour la repousser, Bella se laissa faire et les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle sur ses joues d'enfant. Alice se mit à caresser la chevelure brune de la petite fille dont le chagrin semblait si profond et la berça doucement. _

_« Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? »_

_La main de Bella s'agrippa à la cuisse de l'étrangère qui se donnait du mal pour la réconforter et hoqueta plusieurs fois avant de parler d'une voix étranglée._

_« B.. Bella._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, Bella? Mon petit frère dit toujours que les jolies filles ne devraient pas pleurer._

_- Ils sont en train de m...mettre mon papa dans la terre. »_

_Alice suivit du regard la direction qu'indiquait fébrilement la fillette. Plus loin, au fond du cimetière, elle vit un groupe de gens réunis autour d'un cercueil en bois que l'on abaissait dans le sol. Bella hoqueta une nouvelle fois et Alice resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules. _

_« Je suis sûre que ton papa était très gentil. Toi aussi tu as l'air gentille, même si tu es très triste. Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon papa, mais j'étais bébé. C'est ma maman qui me l'a dit. »_

_Doucement, Bella releva la tête pour regarder Alice. Sa respiration continuait de tressauter mais elle respira un grand coup avant de parler._

_« Et tu es pas t..triste ?_

_- Si. Je suis venue le voir aujourd'hui. Moi je viens toutes les semaines mais ma maman ne vient avec moi qu'une fois par mois. Elle sait pas que je viens tout le temps._

_- Comment tu fais pour vivre sans papa ?_

_- Il y a Carlisle qui s'occupe de moi et de ma maman. C'est pas mon papa, mais il est très gentil. Et puis il y a mon petit frère aussi, Edward. C'est le fils de ma maman et de Carlisle. _

_- Et ton papa te manque pas ?_

_- Si, mais ma maman m'a dit qu'il était très malade quand j'étais bébé et qu'aujourd'hui il était mieux là où il est. Alors je suis contente pour lui. J'espère qu'il s'est fait plein de copains. »_

_Bella joua inconsciemment avec l'ourlet de sa robe en écoutant Alice parler. Ses pleurs avaient un peu diminué et son cœur était un peu moins douloureux. _

_« Mon papa à moi il est parti parce qu'un camion a foncé dans sa voiture de policier. »_

_Alice ramena Bella sur son épaule lorsqu'elle vit que Bella avait à nouveau du mal à respirer et reprit le bercement doux qu'elle faisait un peu plus tôt. _

_« Je sais que tu es triste, mais tu verras un jour ça fera moins mal. Ton papa sera toujours dans ton cœur. C'est ce que me dit tout le temps maman, et je crois qu'elle a raison. Si tu veux je pourrai te prêter Carlisle quand il voudra je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord quand il t'aura rencontrée. Tu verras il est très gentil. Et si tu as envie de pleurer, tu peux venir chez moi et je te laisserai pleurer en te faisant un câlin. Les grandes personnes des fois, elles comprennent pas qu'on veut pas parler. »_

* * *

**BELLA**

* * *

_Alice._

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je sentis l'émotion de revoir son visage me prendre de plein fouet et je vis plus que je ne sentis l'humidité border mes paupières. Je détaillai les traits de son visage, remarquant à quel point ils avaient changé, comme ses cheveux étaient plus longs et surtout comme son regard était différent.

Je vis nettement sa respiration se couper, comme si elle aussi était prise d'assaut par une vague d'émotions.

Ses yeux traînèrent en premier sur mes jambes, puis elle remonta le plus lentement possible jusqu'à mon visage et pendant une fraction de seconde, la lueur dans son regard redevint celle qui m'était familière huit ans plus tôt.

« Lili... »

Ma voix était si faible que je me demandai même si j'avais dit son prénom tout haut ou si je l'avais simplement imaginé. Je fermai les yeux, frissonnant de pouvoir à nouveau prononcer ce mot librement, sans manquer de m'écrouler de douleur.

Le son sembla la rappeler à la réalité ses poings se serrèrent contre ses cuisses et ses yeux redevinrent obscurs.

La fureur se réinstalla sur son visage et ma gorge se noua. J'avançai légèrement, comme un zombie, ne comprenant même pas pour quelle raison je me jetais dans la gueule du loup.

« Toi... »

La colère fit trembler sa voix, alimentant le frisson qui soulevait ma peau. Puis tout se passa en un éclair. En une seconde elle était devant moi et sa main fendit l'air pour venir s'abattre sur ma joue avec toute la puissance de sa fureur. Je venais de me prendre huit ans de colère et d'incompréhension en plein visage. Littéralement.

« Espèce de sale petite égoïste détraquée psychologique à la noix ! Comment tu as pu faire ça ? »

Étourdie par la force de sa gifle, j'eus à peine conscience de ses deux mains me poussant en arrière, alors qu'elle était aveuglée par son ressentiment.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée du mal que tu nous as fait ? »

Elle continua de me pousser, alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas trébucher contre mes propres pieds, n'ayant pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit pour stopper Alice.

Heureusement pour moi, Edward vint à mon secours et enveloppa sa sœur de ses bras pour l'arrêter en plein envol. Elle se débattit alors que je continuai de reculer, finissant par butter contre le mur bordant le salon.

« Calme-toi Alice ! » hurla Edward.

Je ne comprenais pas. Comment avait-elle pu savoir ?

C'était évident pourtant. Edward les avait probablement prévenus qu'il avait fini par me retrouver. J'aurais du m'y attendre et me préparer à leur arrivée. Surtout à celle d'Alice.

Celle qui avait suivi chaque instant de ma vie avec précision et qui m'avait vue grandir. Celle qui me connaissait mieux que l'intérieur d'un magasin de vêtements – selon ses propres mots. Celle avec qui j'avais joué à la poupée, parlé de mon premier béguin, pleuré puis ri de ma première déception sentimentale.

Elle continuait à s'agiter dans tous les sens pour se libérer de l'emprise d'Edward mais celui-ci la tenait fermement.

« Je suis désolée ! » m'écriai-je, et je m'aperçus seulement à ce moment là que des larmes chaudes bafouaient mon visage.

Alice s'arrêta abruptement et releva son regard ambré dans ma direction. Un nouveau sanglot m'échappa en voyant l'expression haineuse qui déformait les traits de son visage. Edward la retenait toujours au niveau des épaules bien qu'elle fut totalement immobile subitement. Et bizarrement, son manque de réaction me faisait encore plus mal que sa violence d'un peu plus tôt.

« Tu es désolée ?! Lança-t-elle avec un reniflement dédaigneux. On est désolé quand on brise un vase ou quand on manque une sortie shopping, Bella. Pas quand on disparaît pendant huit putains d'années !

- Alice...»

Elle leva une main pour me faire signe de me taire, ses yeux étaient clos et je la vis inspirer plusieurs fois.

« Edward... Laisse-nous cinq minutes s'il te plaît.

- Hors de question que je te laisse seule avec Bella, Alice.

- J'ai juste besoin de cinq minutes.

- Non.

- Edward, les interrompis-je. Ça va... Tu peux nous laisser. »

Il me regarda un long moment, partagé entre me faire confiance et écouter ses instincts. Je hochai la tête et il relâcha les épaules de sa sœur, poussant un soupir qui prouva que ce geste lui coûtait.

Je savais que les prochaines minutes avec Alice n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir pour moi, mais je savais aussi que je le méritais. Autant en finir tout de suite plutôt que de laisser sa rancœur traîner. Edward s'approcha de moi et d'une main, il souleva mon menton pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentis quelques secondes d'accalmie dans mon pauvre cœur, qui se dissipa dès qu'il se recula.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Il retourna vers Alice et la fixa un moment. Je ne pouvais voir son regard mais je savais qu'il l'avertissait.

« Contrôle-toi. »

Elle le fixa sans lui répondre, et le suivit du regard lorsqu'il s'éclipsa. Un silence mortifiant s'installa et je n'osais croiser son regard. J'inspectai alors la commode de l'entrée et remarquai un cadre dans lequel il y avait une photo de deux enfants.

Je remarquai alors que nous étions dans cette maison depuis désormais cinq jours avec Edward, et que pas une seule fois je n'avais pensé à lui demander à qui elle appartenait. Mon visage devait montrer ma curiosité car enfin, Alice parla.

« Ce sont mes enfants. »

Son intervention me fit sursauter et je relevai les yeux vers elle, trop surprise par ses propos pour me laisser intimider par sa colère.

« Tes enfants... ?

- Mary et Julian. Ils ont cinq ans. »

Elle prit le cadre entre ses mains et, un peu absente, caressa le visage de ses jumeaux. Ses traits restaient durs et bien vite, elle reposa l'objet et me transperça à nouveau de son regard.

« Ils sont nés le 13 Septembre, dit-elle sans laisser passer la moindre émotion. J'ai fait déclencher l'accouchement. Je voulais que cette date redevienne enfin une date heureuse. Une date qui ne me déchirerait pas le cœur chaque année où je ne passerais pas ma journée à pleurer ma meilleure amie disparue. »

Je peinai à déglutir et ses mots m'assassinèrent un peu, si bien que je dus fermer les yeux et me cramponner au rebord de la commode. Je ne me doutais pas que le pire était encore à venir.

« Ils auraient dû avoir un frère ou une sœur. Un enfant dont tu aurais été la marraine si tu n'en avais pas décidé autrement. Le jour où tu as disparu, je suis venue chez toi. J'avais une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je suis restée sur le pas de ta porte pendant une heure, à faire les cent pas. Je n'arrivais pas à décider si je devais te dire ou non que j'étais enceinte. Tu étais ma meilleure amie, mais tu venais de perdre ton mari et je ne voulais pas te balancer mon bonheur au visage. Je pensais que ça serait enfin une bonne raison de ne plus nous laisser abattre par la vie. »

Son regard brûlait le mien, c'était comme si elle réussissait à projeter sa colère hors de son corps pour me frapper avec, tout ça sans me toucher. Et malgré le mal-être qui inondait ses prunelles, je n'arrivais pas à me décrocher de la douleur dont j'étais responsable.

Sa voix était froide et pourtant, je sentais que derrière la colère se cachait du désarroi.

« J'ai piétiné pendant une heure et enfin, je me suis décidée à sonner. Et j'ai sonné. Je t'ai appelée. J'ai sonné. Et tu ne répondais pas. J'ai appelé Emmett pour qu'il vienne défoncer ta porte. Et quand on est enfin entrés, tu n'étais pas là. Pendant deux jours, je t'ai cherchée. Tout le monde te cherchait. Quand je suis enfin rentrée chez moi, j'ai remarqué le message de l'armée comme quoi ils avaient retrouvé Edward. Et tu vois à ce moment-là, je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'être à la fois si heureuse et si inquiète. Ils ont mis dix jours à le rapatrier et tout ce temps je l'ai passé à te chercher. J'allais au commissariat tous les jours. »

Plus elle avançait dans ses souvenirs, plus je sentais la nausée me retourner le cœur et plus les traits de son visage se durcissaient.

« J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi, inquiète de ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir dire à Edward quand il rentrerait et qu'il découvrirait que sa femme avait disparu. J'ai continué à m'inquiéter et un jour, le bébé que je portais n'a pas pu continuer à supporter le stress. »

J'eus un haut le cœur et je me cramponnai encore un peu plus fort au bois de la commode, sentant que mes jambes n'allaient pas tarder à me faire faux bond.

« J'étais dans ma septième semaine de grossesse. Je ne l'avais même pas encore annoncé à Jasper, et je l'ai perdu. J'ai perdu mon enfant parce que je m'inquiétais pour ma meilleure amie qui avait disparu, et qui ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie. J'ai dû déterrer le souvenir de mon frère et enterrer celui de mon amie au même moment. Ainsi que celui de mon enfant.

- Je suis désolée, Ali... »

Les larmes coulaient librement sur mon visage. Je posai ma main sur son poignet et étrangement, elle ne me repoussa pas mais je la sentis se tendre encore un peu plus.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est difficile de faire le deuil de quelqu'un quand il n'y a pas de preuve physique de sa mort.

- Ça suffit, Alice. »

Edward réapparut à ce moment-là, nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux. Le ton de sa voix était menaçant. Nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement dans sa direction; son regard furieux était ancré à celui d'Alice. Ils s'assassinèrent mutuellement du regard avant qu'Edward ne se dresse de toute sa hauteur pour surplomber sa sœur.

« Je ne me suis pas tué à la tâche pendant huit ans, alors que vous pleuriez tous votre chagrin en étant persuadés que Bella était morte; je n'ai pas écumé les moindres recoins de ce pays afin de la retrouver, pour que tu débarques et que tu l'enfonces plus bas que terre, Alice. Je ne permettrai pas une chose pareille. Tu n'as pas le droit de donner l'impression à Bella qu'elle doit se sentir coupable d'être en vie. »

Désemparée, Alice baissa le regard face à la colère de son frère. Je vis nettement à la courbure de ses épaules qu'elle se renfermait et refusait de croiser à nouveau mon regard. Le pli entre ses sourcils me fit comprendre que je n'allais pas m'en sortir de cette façon. Edward s'approcha d'elle à pas feutrés et se radoucit visiblement, glissant sa main sous le menton de sa petite sœur dans un geste tendre.

« Elle est en vie, bon sang, continua-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante. N'est-ce pas le plus important ? Je sais que tu es de ceux qui avaient un besoin vital de garder l'espoir qu'elle était toujours de ce monde. Je t'ai vue pleurer jour et nuit, Alice. Je t'ai même vue prier, alors que tu n'es pas croyante. Je sais que tu as une commode entière remplie de photos de Bella, et que tu en sors tous les jours quelques unes pour les regarder. »

J'assistai, impuissante, à la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Je reconnus un Edward familier; un Edward qui avait toujours su calmer sa grande sœur d'un geste tendre ou d'une parole sage. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses deux mains sur les épaules frêles de la petite brune à la coiffure plus triste et moins euphorique qu'autrefois puis glissa l'un de ses doigts sous son menton pour la forcer à croiser son regard.

« Passe outre ta colère, parce que si tu ne le fais pas tu finiras par t'en vouloir. »

Le regard d'Alice s'embua subitement mais sa faiblesse se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Je la vis déglutir et se reculer de l'étreinte de son frère. Sa posture se fit méprisante tandis qu'elle tournait un regard assassin dans ma direction. Mon estomac se contracta et une peur que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis de nombreuses années s'insinua en moi.

* * *

_Une larme tomba sur la feuille de papier et effaça la moitié d'un mot qui fut assailli par mes pleurs. Je reniflai et laissai ma tête tomber sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je ne distinguais que peu de formes à travers mes prunelles embuées ; ma respiration était lourde._

_Mon cœur pulsait faiblement dans ma gorge. Si faiblement que j'avais presque l'impression qu'il allait finir par encore ralentir et s'arrêter. Ma bouche était entrouverte, je peinais à accueillir l'air nécessaire à ma survie. Mes poumons semblaient se contracter à chaque goulée d'air inspirée. _

_Je relevai difficilement la tête et attrapai le bout de papier entre mes mains, relisant les quelques mots que j'avais écrits. _

_"_Alice,

J'ai essayé. Je te l'avais promis. Vivre sans lui m'est insupportable. C'est trop dur, trop douloureux. Je préfère mettre un terme à tout cela. Le seul fait de penser son prénom me sert le cœur et me donne la nausée. J'aurais voulu être forte pour toi. Tu as perdu ton frère...

Mais j'ai perdu mon double. Mon âme-sœur. Et malgré ma promesse, je ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans ce monde. Je préfère aller le rejoindre.

Si tu savais comme je suis désolée.

Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de te faire ça, si peu de temps après Lui.

Et si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, Alice._"_

_Un sanglot secoua le haut de mon corps, serrant ma gorge et me coupant la respiration. Je pris la seconde feuille qui traînait sur le comptoir et me plongeai dans la lecture de mes propres mots une nouvelle fois._

_"_Alice,

J'ai essayé. Je te l'avais promis. Vivre sans lui m'est insupportable. C'est trop dur, trop douloureux. Je préfère mettre un terme à tout cela. Le seul fait de penser son prénom me sert le cœur et me donne la nausée. J'aurais voulu être forte pour toi. Tu as perdu ton frère...

Mais j'ai perdu mon double. Mon âme-sœur. Je préfère partir. Tout ici me rappelle à lui. Notre maison, notre lycée, les rues, notre répondeur, nos amis, vos parents... Toi.

S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. J'espère trouver la paix ailleurs. J'espère pouvoir oublier. J'espère atténuer la douleur.

En réalité je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles. Je t'en prie, n'essaie pas de me retrouver.

J'aurais voulu prendre tout le temps du monde pour te prouver à quel point je te suis reconnaissante pour ton amour, et pour toutes ces années où tu as apaisé mes souffrances.

J'emporte ton rire et tes prunelles dorées dans un coin de mon cœur._"_

_Je soupirai et posai une main contre ma poitrine, luttant contre la nouvelle vague de larmes qui me surprenait. La douleur de perdre mon amie enveloppait tout mon être. Je ne savais toujours pas si en laissant cette lettre, j'espérais inconsciemment qu'elle vienne me chercher. _

_Mais je devais partir. Je devais me donner une chance d'oublier Edward. Même si je savais qu'oublier Alice ne ferait qu'ajouter à mon chagrin. _

_J'en voulais à Edward de m'avoir fait faire cette promesse stupide. Celle de continuer à vivre, même s'il ne rentrait pas à la maison. Mais je ne trahirais pas la dernière promesse que je lui avais fait avant qu'il ne parte. _

_Réunissant le peu de courage qu'il me restait, je me relevai du tabouret sur lequel j'étais assise depuis plusieurs heures. Je savais qu'il était temps que je parte. Bientôt, Alice viendrait chez moi, prenant l'excuse de m'apporter le café pour vérifier que j'allais bien et pour tenter de me remonter le moral. _

_Je ne pouvais plus prétendre._

_D'un geste sec, j'attrapai les deux bouts de papier et me rendis vers la gazinière. J'allumai le plus petit feu en pressant fébrilement plusieurs fois le bouton du gaz, puis je passai la première feuille au-dessus. _

_Je vis la lettre où je prétendais avoir mis fin à mes jours s'enflammer je la jetai au fond de l'évier et la regardai disparaître entièrement. _

_Je regardai longuement la seconde lettre, puis j'y mis aussi feu, faisant disparaître à jamais toute preuve de ma fuite._

* * *

Je repris contact avec le présent en voyant Alice en mouvement. Elle attrapa le sac à main qu'elle avait probablement posé sur la commode en arrivant et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Alice... »

Elle s'arrêta au son de ma voix étranglée et ses épaules s'affaissèrent après quelques instants. Elle tourna un peu sa tête mais je ne pus apercevoir que quelques traits de son visage.

« Je suis désolée, Bella. Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à te pardonner. »

Elle se pinça les lèvres et ouvrit la porte, disparaissant rapidement dans la rue tandis que je restais figée sur place, sentant le poids de mes erreurs s'effondrer sur mes épaules.

* * *

**Eh non, ce n'est toujours pas la fin. Je crois qu'en fait ça va me prendre plus de chapitres que prévu.**

**Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de l'arrivée d'Alice ? Dites-moi tout !**

**On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour le chapitre suivant, il est prêt ;)**


	4. Time After Time

**Hello ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir.**

**J'ai eu des avis partagés sur Alice... Ne soyez pas trop durs avec elle, elle a cru avoir perdu sa meilleure amie pendant plusieurs années quand elle croyait aussi avoir perdu son frère, donc c'est normal que ça explose quand elle se rend compte de la supercherie ;) **

**On en apprend encore un peu plus sur le passé de Bella dans ce chapitre, elle n'a pas eu une vie tranquille la pauvre petite. **

**Allez, je vous laisse lire ;)**

* * *

_Nous nous dirons en silence l'essentiel et l'importance  
Utilisons nos regards pour comprendre et savoir  
Et le goût de notre peau, plus loquace que des mots  
Nos bras ne tricheront pas  
Nos mains ne mentiront pas_

* * *

_"Je suis ta sœur Edward, c'est normal que j'aie voulu t'aider !_

_- T'avais pas à faire ça, hurla-t-il. Et t'es même pas ma vraie sœur alors occupe-toi de ta vie."_

_J'ouvris la bouche, choquée par les propos que mon meilleur ami était en train de tenir. Je pouvais comprendre sa colère, mais il allait trop loin. La porte de sa chambre claqua, me sortant de ma stupeur. Je vis alors Alice se laisser tomber sur le canapé du salon. Ses yeux étaient ronds et la peine était claire sur son visage. _

_"Alice ? Ça va ?"_

_Elle hocha la tête, probablement incapable de parler. Je connaissais Alice et Edward depuis neuf ans et jamais je ne les avais vus se disputer ainsi. J'habitais avec eux depuis huit mois et durant cette période, pas une seule fois un mot n'avait été prononcé plus haut qu'un autre. Ils ne se disputaient jamais. _

_La douleur qui émanait d'Alice me fit fulminer et sans réfléchir, je me précipitai à l'étage. J'ouvris la porte d'Edward si brusquement qu'elle alla percuter le mur. Je le vis sursauter mais il resta allongé sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. _

_"C'est quoi ton problème ? grondai-je. T'as perdu la tête ? Ça va pas bien de dire des choses comme ça à Alice ? _

_- Elle m'a humilié !"_

_Il baragouina dans son oreiller. Le son était étouffé mais je pus distinguer les trémolos dans sa voix. Je me radoucis légèrement, et refermai la porte derrière moi avant de le rejoindre, m'asseyant au bord du lit. J'enfouis une main dans sa tignasse et lui caressai le crâne quelques minutes avant de tirer légèrement, le forçant à tourner son visage vers moi._

_"Elle pensait bien faire, lui confiai-je._

_- Oui mais elle m'a fichu la honte."_

_Exaspérée, je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel._

_Edward avait une petite amie depuis trois mois et Lundi il l'avait vue arriver pendue au bras d'un autre alors qu'elle avait oublié de le prévenir de leur rupture. En l'apprenant, Alice avait réagi au quart de tour._

_"Elle ne t'a pas fichu la honte. Elle t'a défendu._

_- Elle m'a traîné jusqu'à Lauren et Paul et elle a forcé Lauren à s'excuser alors que tout le monde regardait._

_- Alice a vu quelqu'un te faire du mal, alors elle a voulu te défendre._

_- Bella !"_

_Il se redressa sur un coude, un air consterné sur le visage._

_"Cette année c'est la plus importante. On est des pauvres petits première année. C'est maintenant qu'on doit construire notre réputation, pour ne pas se faire bouffer par tout le monde pendant les quatre ans qui viennent ! Et maintenant tout le monde va penser que je sais pas me défendre, que si ma grande sœur est pas là, alors je suis sans défense."_

_Je soupirai de lassitude lorsqu'il plongea à nouveau son visage dans son oreiller. Exaspérée, je le poussai et le fis rouler pour le forcer à se mettre sur le dos. Je me calai ensuite dans son bras droit, posant ma joue sur son épaule. _

_"Premièrement, ta réputation est déjà faite. Tu t'en es chargé le tout premier jour, quand un dernière année a voulu te pousser au réfectoire et que tu lui as mis une raclée. D'ailleurs, c'est dingue ce que l'adrénaline peut bien fonctionner chez toi. Ensuite, je te rappelle qu'Alice est réellement ta sœur. Vous avez le même sang, puisque vous avez la même mère. Alors avant de balancer ton venin la prochaine fois, réfléchis un peu."_

_Il souffla et passa sa main gauche sur son visage. Il savait que j'avais raison sur toute la ligne._

_"Tout ce que je vois pour le moment, c'est que ta grande sœur a voulu prendre ta défense et que pour la remercier, tu la fais pleurer. Alors tu vas aller t'excuser et la faire sourire, parce que si tu ne le fais pas Edward Cullen, tu peux dire adieu à tes visites nocturnes dans ma chambre pour raconter des histoires d'horreur. Tu peux aussi dire adieu au dessert qu'Esmé met dans mon sac et que je te donne tous les jours."_

_Grognant, je le vis se mordre la lèvre et rouler sur le côté pour me faire face. Je savais que les menaces étaient inutiles. Il avait probablement regretté ses mots à l'instant même où ils avaient passé la barrière de ses lèvres. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était en train de pleurer lorsque j'étais arrivée dans sa chambre. Mais glisser une menace ou deux ne me coûtait rien. Au contraire, ça m'amusait._

* * *

J'étais désormais allongée sur le lit dans la chambre que nous occupions avec Edward. Il m'avait confié que nous étions dans la maison d'Alice et que nous dormions dans la chambre d'amis. Alice et Jasper étaient en voyage avec leurs enfants à Los Angeles au moment où Edward m'avait retrouvée, d'où le fait que la maison ait été vide en dehors de nous deux. Je ne comprenais pas comment le sujet avait pu être évité aussi longtemps.

Les bras d'Edward enserraient ma taille et je sentais son souffle régulier contre ma nuque, m'indiquant qu'il dormait profondément. Il avait passé la journée à effacer mes larmes, à apaiser ma respiration, à calmer mes sanglots. Désormais je laissais les souvenirs m'envahir.

_« Je sais que tu as une commode entière remplie de photos de Bella... »_

Les paroles d'Edward résonnèrent dans ma tête. Je restai immobile plusieurs minutes, puis la curiosité finit par l'emporter. Je me dégageai le plus délicatement possible des bras d'Edward et me mis à parcourir le premier étage, cherchant puis trouvant la chambre d'Alice. J'entrai et fis le tour de la pièce du regard, repérant presque immédiatement ladite commode. J'avançai à pas de loup puis m'agenouillai devant le meuble, soufflant un bon coup avant d'ouvrir un premier tiroir.

Des sous-vêtements.

« Oops... »

Je le refermai et ouvris le second. Les sous-vêtements de Jasper.

« Eh, merde. »

Je soufflai et ouvris le troisième.

Des photos à perte de vue. Disposées en vrac dans tout le tiroir. Je pris la première qui me passa sous la main et y jetai un coup d'œil avant de me laisser tomber en position assise. Je reposai mon dos contre le mur et remontai mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

Sur la photo que j'avais piochée, Edward et moi avions treize ans. Elle avait été prise le jour où j'avais emménagé chez eux.

Ma mère avait replongé pour la septième fois dans l'alcool quatre mois plus tôt. Carlisle l'avait appris au bout de deux mois et avait alerté les services sociaux. Mais sur le papier, ma mère était irréprochable. Elle n'avait jamais posé la main sur moi et elle s'arrangeait toujours pour paraître sobre lorsque l'assistante sociale débarquait. Et par un quelconque miracle, elle y était toujours parvenue.

Mais aux yeux des Cullen, la violence morale était aussi condamnable que la violence physique. Alors lorsqu'un soir quatre mois après sa rechute j'avais appelé Edward pour la énième fois, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps parce que ma mère m'avait encore traitée comme une moins que rien et enfoncée plus bas que terre, me hurlant dessus pour le moindre petit détail de mon apparence, Esmé avait débarqué chez moi une demi heure plus tard, furieuse.

Elle avait tambouriné à la porte d'entrée jusqu'à ce que je ne vienne lui ouvrir. Elle m'avait alors fait sortir de la maison avec douceur malgré la colère qui émanait d'elle et Carlisle m'avait prise au creux de ses bras, me protégeant de quoi qu'il se passait autour de moi.

J'avais entendu des hurlements, des bruits de portes claquées et j'avais fondu en larmes contre le père de mes meilleurs amis, m'agrippant à son haut de pyjama.

Il m'avait installée à l'arrière de leur voiture, bouclant ma ceinture avec précautions et me murmurant des paroles rassurantes tandis que je reniflais en essuyant mes larmes.

Esmé était sortie en trombes de chez moi une dizaine de minutes plus tard, portant trois gros sacs de voyage sur ses épaules frêles et avait claqué la porte d'entrée.

Je n'étais plus jamais retournée habiter chez ma mère depuis cette nuit-là.

Je n'étais pas au courant de tous les détails, mais j'avais entendu une conversation entre Esmé et Carlisle où il confiait avoir menacé ma génitrice de faire de sa vie un Enfer et de l'envoyer de force en centre de désintoxication si elle se mettait en travers de leur route. Ils avaient trouvé un accord et elle avait accepté de laisser les Cullen s'occuper de moi, tant qu'ils la laissaient vivre sa vie. Je me tenais à carreau au collège car j'avais conscience que si le directeur souhaitait un jour convoquer ma mère, toute cette supercherie tomberait à l'eau.

Même si j'avais le cœur brisé d'apprendre que ma propre mère préférait m'abandonner plutôt que de chercher à se sortir de l'alcool, ce jour avait été une délivrance pour moi.

Un an plus tard, elle décéda d'une overdose. J'appris à ce moment-là que ma mère, en plus d'être une alcoolique, se droguait depuis plusieurs mois.

J'éprouvais tellement de haine pour elle depuis tellement longtemps que je pleurais un bon coup en l'apprenant puis décidais de ne pas gâcher une larme de plus pour elle.

Elle avait eu la décence de faire un testament qui stipulait simplement que tout ce qu'elle possédait – autrement dit peu de choses - me revenait et qu'elle désignait les Cullen comme mes tuteurs légaux.

J'avais toujours soupçonné Carlisle de lui avoir forcé la main par je ne sais quel moyen pour ce testament, mais j'avais décidé bien vite de ne pas trop creuser. L'adolescente que j'étais n'avait besoin de personne pour comprendre que je devais mon nouveau départ dans la vie à Esmé et Carlisle Cullen.

Sur la photo que je tenais entre les mains, nous étions en pyjama et nous venions de nous réveiller de cette nuit chaotique. Esmé avait préparé au moins deux kilos de nourriture par personne. Elle avait même fait un gâteau de crêpes à la pâte à tartiner. Elle tenait à tout prix à me remonter le moral et au vu de la photo, c'était plutôt réussi. Edward et moi affichions de grands sourires tachés de chocolat, notre visage barbouillé ainsi que nos mains. Je voyais la main d'Alice se faufiler derrière ma tête pour me faire des oreilles d'âne.

Je souris, fixant la photo quelques minutes avant de plonger à nouveau ma main dans le tiroir.

Quelques photos défilèrent, soulevant souvenir par souvenir et les larmes me gagnèrent sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Ce fut la première fois depuis qu'Alice était apparue que mes larmes n'étaient pas de tristesse mais bien des larmes de joie. Les souvenirs qui accompagnaient ces photos étaient tous drôles ou agréables.

Je captai du mouvement sur ma droite et je relevai la tête, remarquant qu'Edward était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il arborait un air inquiet, sûrement alerté par les larmes qui striaient mon visage. Je lui offris alors un sourire pour le rassurer et il se mit immédiatement en mouvement.

Il se glissa derrière mon dos, plaçant ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps. Il pressa son menton contre mon épaule et caressa mon ventre doucement.

« De bons souvenirs ?

- De très bons souvenirs, confirmai-je en hochant la tête.

- Tant mieux, alors. Tu partages ? »

Je lui passai la photo que je tenais et m'appuyai contre son torse, mon front au creux de son cou, attendant qu'il parle.

« Journée au zoo trois jours après tes quinze ans.

- Exact, acquiesçai-je.

- Tu as mangé trop de glace, tu étais surexcitée et tu n'as pas pu dormir de la nuit. Donc le lendemain tu n'as pas pu aller en cours. Veinarde. »

Je me mis à rire en hochant la tête.

Nous regardâmes plusieurs clichés, nous remémorant des moments importants comme des moments simples et joyeux. Au bout d'un moment, je refermai le tiroir de photos, continuant la conversation sur nos souvenirs. Edward embrassa ma tempe plusieurs fois, je serrai ses doigts entre les miens, posai quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire. Ses doigts se faufilèrent parmi les boucles de mes cheveux et il s'amusa à chatouiller mes lèvres avec les pointes de mes mèches.

Je m'imprégnai à nouveau de ces petits gestes simples et évidents entre nous deux. La conversation coulait sans la moindre faille, aucun mot ni aucun rire n'étaient forcés.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions installés au comptoir de la cuisine, Edward buvait plusieurs gorgées de sa bouteille de Dr Pepper tandis que je me réchauffais les mains sur mon mug de thé fumant.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux boire ça, dit-il en désignant ma tasse.

- C'est juste une excuse pour me brûler l'œsophage et me réchauffer les mains.

- Tu pourrais aussi faire ça avec du café.

- Je déteste le café, Edward.

- Tu n'aimes pas non plus le thé, Bell. »

Je voulus lui faire mon regard le plus méprisant, mais je finis par sourire sans le vouloir. Après tout, il avait raison.

« Avec six sucres, c'est tolérable, » conclus-je en haussant les épaules.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward hocher la tête de gauche à droite, ses épaules secouées par son rire. Je bus une gorgée de mon thé, grimaçant un peu en reposant le mug sur le comptoir.

« Quand est-ce que tu as prévenu Alice ? »

Ma question était sortie de nulle part, à tel point que je fus moi-même surprise lorsque les mots sortirent de ma bouche. Edward me lança une œillade incertaine, craignant probablement que je ne lui en veuille. Ce qui n'étais pas le cas, j'étais simplement curieuse.

« Hier après-midi, dit-il en soupirant. Quand tu dormais. »

Il s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur les miennes, cherchant mon regard.

« Je suis désolé, Bella. J'aurais vraiment... vraiment dû te dire que je l'avais prévenue. J'aurais aussi dû me douter que le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas répondu ou au moins appelé était un mauvais signe.

- Edward. »

Je l'interrompis, embrassant la paume de sa main avant de le regarder. Je devais avouer que j'avais été étonnée qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé et que la surprise avait été de taille mais ce qui était fait, était fait.

Sa main traîna sur ma joue et je le vis froncer les sourcils, un air soucieux en place.

« Elle ne t'a pas loupée. Je suis vraiment désolé, ma puce. J'aurais dû l'arrêter dès qu'elle t'a vue. »

La gifle qu'Alice m'avait collée lorsque j'étais descendue avait laissé une simple trace rouge en travers de ma joue. Marque qui se dissiperait en un jour ou deux, à peine.

Le souvenir de la confession terrible d'Alice remonta en moi et j'eus un pincement au cœur.

_« J'ai continué à m'inquiéter et un jour, le bébé que je portais n'a pas pu continuer à supporter le stress. »_

D'une main fébrile, je retirai celle d'Edward de ma joue et détournai la tête pour reposer mes yeux sur ma tasse toujours fumante.

« Après tout ce que je l'ai forcée à traverser, c'était amplement mérité. Je refuse que tu lui en veuilles pour ça.

- Bella. »

Il me fit pivoter sur le tabouret pour me positionner face à lui. Il avança entre mes jambes et glissa sa main dans ma nuque, l'autre caressant une nouvelle fois ma joue. Son regard accrocha le mien et comme à chaque fois, je me retrouvai aspirée par ses lueurs émeraudes, par cette bulle protectrice qui nous enveloppait dès que nous entrions en contact. Mon cœur s'adoucit automatiquement et le nœud dans ma gorge se desserra.

« Ça lui passera. Je pense qu'elle avait besoin de laisser sa colère exploser une bonne fois, mais je peux t'assurer que rien ne pourra jamais détruire ton amitié avec Alice. Elle est probablement en train de se mordre les doigts à l'heure qu'il est. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. La dernière chose que je souhaitais était qu'Alice souffre encore à cause de moi. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle se 'morde les doigts' parce qu'elle m'avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Demain, on ira la voir tous les deux. Jasper m'a envoyé un message pour me dire dans quel hôtel elle avait pris une chambre.

- Mais c'est... Sa maison, ici. Edward, on devrait lui laisser sa maison. Après tout, j'ai un appartement.

- Bella, tu vis dans le Bronx.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, la prochaine fois que tu mettras les pieds dans le Bronx, ce sera quand on ira chercher _toutes_ tes affaires et que tu rendras les clés. »

Je haussai un sourcil, me reculant un peu pour le toiser.

« Rendre mes clés ? Edward, ça fait presque huit ans que je vis dans le Bronx alors je crois que je ne crains rien. Mon appartement est très bien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais il est propre.

- Bella, je ne dis pas... »

Ce fut à son tour de se reculer, et il m'observa avec un regard curieux.

« Tu comptes rester... à New York ? »

Je le repoussai complètement et descendis de mon tabouret, me mettant à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Passant une main sur mon front, je sentis mon rythme cardiaque prendre son envol.

« Je n'en sais rien, Edward ! Mais j'aimerais juste que tu me consultes avant de prendre ce genre de décision.

- Quel genre de décision ? fit-il, scandalisé.

- Du genre de 'on va rendre les clés de ton appart', 'on va quitter New York', 'tu ne retourneras plus chez toi', 'tu peux dire adieu à tes amis'.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne verrais... Bella ! Tu m'embrouilles complètement, je croyais que tu détestais New York ?!

- Oui c'est vrai, mais...

- Je pensais que ce serait une évidence qu'on ne resterait pas ici... Tu ne veux pas recommencer à zéro ? Loin de... cette vie ? »

Je m'immobilisai au milieu de la cuisine, cessant enfin de bouger inutilement. Prenant une grande inspiration, je réalisais à quel point cette dispute était ridicule. Bien sûr que je voulais partir d'ici.

« J'aimerais juste... que tu me demandes mon avis. »

Il acquiesça, les mains sur les hanches, ne sachant trop comment réagir à la situation. J'expirai un bon coup et le rejoignis en deux enjambées, posant ma main sur son avant-bras.

« Je suis désolée. Je crois que je n'ai plus l'habitude de réfléchir en tandem. J'essaie encore de m'habituer au fait que tu es bel et bien en vie et avec moi. »

J'enroulai un bras autour de ses hanches, l'autre autour de sa nuque et le ramenai contre moi. Il m'enlaça, plongeant son visage dans mon cou.

La situation avait dérapé rapidement mais nous avions su revenir sur le droit chemin tout aussi rapidement. Je n'avais pas menti ; pendant huit ans j'avais pris toutes les décisions seule concernant la vie que je m'étais créée et le caractère innocent et fragile qui me définissait lorsque j'étais adolescente s'était estompé pour laisser place à une personnalité plus féroce. Si je comptais m'en sortir malgré le milieu que j'avais choisi, j'avais plutôt intérêt à effectuer ces ajustements.

Désormais, j'avais l'habitude de réagir au quart de tour lorsque la moindre petite chose me dérangeait. Ce que je n'avais pas pris en compte deux minutes plus tôt, était que cette fois-ci il s'agissait d'Edward. L'une des seules personnes qui voulait toujours mon bien-être en priorité.

Il me faudrait probablement du temps avant d'apprivoiser ce caractère que je m'étais forgé au fil des années, mais avec Edward à mes côtés, je n'avais aucune raison de me faire du souci.

« Est-ce que tu veux rester à New York ? demanda-t-il sérieusement contre ma peau, sans chercher à juger ma réaction.

- Non.

- Tu es d'accord pour qu'on rende ton appartement ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux bien rester ici, chez Alice, le temps qu'on règle tout ? Je serais plus rassuré. »

Je hochai la tête, souriant un peu. Ça me dérangeait toujours d'occuper la maison d'Alice alors qu'elle avait clairement réservé à l'hôtel car elle refusait de se trouver sous le même toit que moi.

Mais j'avais pris une décision ; je ne comptais pas laisser traîner cette rancœur plus longtemps. J'allais tout faire pour que les choses s'arrangent entre nous.

« Et tes amis ? » m'interrogea-t-il, hésitant.

Je pouffai de rire, me sentant idiote d'avoir amené ce sujet sur le tapis uniquement parce que j'avais senti ma fierté piquée à vif.

« Je n'ai que Kate. »

Pendant quelques secondes, il parut surpris.

Avec le genre de vie que je menais, et surtout avec la difficulté que j'avais à ouvrir mon cœur à qui que ce soit après mon changement de vie, il m'était impossible de me lier d'amitié avec n'importe qui.

J'avais rencontré Kate dans un bar, quelques semaines après mon arrivée à New York. À l'époque, encore trop tourmentée par la mort d'Edward et la lâcheté dont j'avais fait preuve en m'enfuyant, je dormais dans la rue. Je représentais tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus pathétique. J'étais ivre morte lorsqu'un homme avait tenté de m'embarquer sous son bras et Kate s'était interposée.

Je m'étais réveillée le lendemain matin avec un marteau dans le crâne, vidant mon estomac sur le parquet de sa chambre.

Pendant presque neuf mois j'avais dormi sur son canapé, jusqu'à ce que je me décide enfin à prendre mon propre appartement. Elle connaissait toute l'histoire, je lui avais tout balancé un soir où nous avions trop bu et un peu trop profité de son herbe. Après cette soirée de confessions, je lui avais fait promettre de ne plus jamais amener le sujet sur le tapis.

Et elle avait réussi à tenir parole pendant quelques années.

La voix d'Edward m'arracha à mes souvenirs.

« Kate, d'accord. Tu m'avais parlé d'une Jane aussi. Elle n'est que ta... collègue ? »

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite, me tordant les doigts.

« En fait... Kate _est_ Jane. Jane est juste le nom qu'elle prend au boulot, histoire de...

- Oh. »

Il acquiesça, mal à l'aise. Nous avions évité au maximum de parler de mon _métier_ depuis qu'il était arrivé. Comme un accord silencieux que ça n'apporterait rien de bon à nos retrouvailles.

« Donc... Kate. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes...

- Oh mon dieu, Kate ! »

La réalisation me frappa sans prévenir et j'ouvris de grands yeux, terrorisant probablement Edward par mon emportement soudain.

J'accourus dans le salon, à la recherche du sac à main que j'avais le soir où je travaillais. Enfoui dans le double fond de mon sac, je trouvai mon téléphone et le cœur battant la chamade et les mains tremblantes, je l'allumai.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

J'entrai les quatre numéros de mon code PIN et attendis impatiemment de voir l'écran d'accueil apparaître.

« Elle doit m'avoir appelée.

- Calme-toi Bella, pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans un état pareil ?

- Edward, tu ne comprends pas ! Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude. Tout ce qu'elle sait elle, c'est que j'ai disparu il y a cinq jours dans la voiture d'un _client, _et qu'elle n'a plus entendu parler de moi depuis. On s'appelle toutes les nuits une fois rentrées et on mange ensemble tous les midis. »

Mon téléphone avait eu le temps de récupérer le réseau pendant que je m'affolais à expliquer la situation à Edward et comme prévu, il se mit à vibrer. Incessamment. Deux minutes plus tard, j'avais cinquante six appels manqués, vingt sept messages vocaux et un peu plus de quarante SMS.

Je sentis une pellicule de sueur naître sur ma nuque ainsi qu'au creux de mes mains. Je pressai quelques touches et collai fébrilement mon téléphone à mon oreille.

« Pitié qu'elle n'ait pas appelé la police, pitié qu'elle n'ait pas appelé la police... » murmurai-je inlassablement.

Edward s'assit en tailleur face à moi, l'air soucieux. Il posa une main sur mon genou, que je ne cessais d'agiter nerveusement et le pressa. Malheureusement, le geste ne fit rien pour calmer mes nerfs.

« Bordel de merde, tu es où ? Hurla la voix de Kate tout à coup.

- Kate, je suis vraiment désolée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous depuis cinq jours ? Je t'ai cherchée partout ! Tu vas bien, au moins ?

- Oui, oui, ça va. J'avais complètement oublié de vérifier mon téléphone...

- Tu t'es fait lobotomiser ou quoi ? Je suis ton seul contact dans ce foutu machin, comment tu as pu oublier ? Comment tu as pu te dire que ça ne serait pas grave de me laisser sans nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours ? J'ai failli appeler les flics !

- Kate...

- Tu es où ? Tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher ? Bon sang, je te jure que j'ai bien failli faire des crises cardiaque à répétition, ne me fais plus jamais ça.

- Je suis avec Edward... »

La ligne devint silencieuse tout à coup et je me demandais ce qui m'était passé par la tête de lui déballer cette information comme ça, sans réfléchir. J'avais perdu toute capacité de réflexion depuis qu'Edward m'avait retrouvée.

« Elle a pris un coup sur la tête... » l'entendis-je murmurer pour elle-même.

Edward caressa ma cuisse doucement, m'interrogeant du regard. Il était perdu, mais probablement pas autant que Kate.

« Katie... Je n'ai pas pris de coup sur la tête. C'est une putain de longue histoire, mais... Écoute, je vais passer demain chez toi. D'accord ? Je pourrai tout t'expliquer.

- Iz... »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, bien consciente de ce qu'elle allait me dire ensuite.

« Iz, Edward est mort... Il y a huit ans...

- Kate, je sais que ça paraît fou, mais... Tu verras demain, d'accord ? On viendra vers 12h30. »

À nouveau, je n'entendis plus que le silence. Je pouvais parfaitement l'imaginer, une main sur le front en train de faire les cent pas. Elle soupira, elle était en train de faire exactement ce que je m'imaginais.

« Ok... Ne sois pas en retard s'il te plaît.

- Je vais essayer, » conclus-je avec un petit sourire.

Je coupai la communication et expirai un bon coup, la pression ne retombant que partiellement. Je m'allongeai contre le parquet, Edward me rejoignant immédiatement et s'allongeant sur son flanc, face à moi.

« J'aurais dû lui dire que j'étais avec Alice.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est encore persuadée que j'ai pris un coup sur la tête. Et elle a raison de le penser, cette histoire est trop incroyable.

- Si tu lui avais dit que tu étais avec Alice et que tu avais débarqué avec moi le lendemain, elle m'aurait accueilli avec un bon coup de bombe lacrymogène. »

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil amusé et vis qu'il faisait une petite grimace. Je pouffai de rire et acquiesçai.

« Probablement. »

Il rit puis se pencha au-dessus de moi pour embrasser ma mâchoire, ma joue puis mes lèvres. Je me laissai aller à son toucher et roulai sur le côté pour lui faire face. Je soufflai en sentant ses lèvres contre les miennes et je fis glisser mes doigts dans son cou. Nous nous embrassions doucement pendant plusieurs minutes puis il posa sa tête sur le sol, son nez caressant le mien plusieurs fois.

Edward avait ramené l'espoir et le bonheur dans ma vie en réapparaissant cinq jours plus tôt.

Et Alice avait apporté avec elle le chaos dont j'avais besoin pour décider à me bouger et à remettre ma vie en ordre.

* * *

**Alors, verdict ? Ça vous plaît toujours ?**

**Bella a peut-être réellement pris un coup sur la tête, qui sait ?**

**Laissez-moi votre avis ;)**

**À bientôt !**


	5. Just My Imagination

**Mea culpa ! **

**Je voulais absolument avancer au maximum le chapitre suivant avant de poster celui-là et quand la vraie vie s'en mêle, ça retarde un peu le processus. **

**En tout cas, cette fois il est bien là. Je vous laisse lire ;)**

* * *

_Touch me  
I wanna feel it on my body  
Put your hands on me  
Come on and love me_

* * *

**BELLA**

* * *

« Refais-ça... »

J'allais perdre la tête.

Assise à califourchon sur les hanches d'Edward, je le suppliai à mi-voix. Mes mains tremblantes étaient accrochées à ses épaules ; il ancra le bout de ses doigts un peu plus fort dans mon dos et m'envoya un coup de bassin qui manqua de me faire perdre pieds. Je m'agrippai d'une main à la tête de lit contre laquelle il était appuyé et je crochetai l'autre sur sa nuque, couinant mon désespoir.

Nos corps étaient en sueur et nous étions à deux doigts de manquer d'oxygène. Il refusait de quitter mes lèvres plus de quelques secondes et je n'y mettais pas vraiment du mien non plus. Sa langue chatouillait mon palais alors je m'écartai à peine une seconde ou deux pour rire, attaquant à nouveau ses lèvres immédiatement.

Derrière nous, la voix de Jeff Buckley accompagnait nos mouvements, comme la première fois que nous nous étions retrouvés quelques jours plus tôt. Comme le soir de notre mariage.

* * *

_"Hallelujah, Bella, vraiment ? _

__ Quoi ? J'adore cette chanson._

__ J'en reviens pas que tu aies mis ça dans la playlist de notre lune de miel."_

_Il était sorti de l'école militaire trois semaines plus tôt et nous avions décidé de ne pas attendre pour nous marier. Alice avait réussi à nous monter quelque chose de simple et élégant en peu de temps. C'était exactement ce que nous voulions ; une cérémonie où seuls Carlisle, Esmé, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett seraient présents. _

_Edward m'allongea sur le ventre pour défaire le zip de ma robe. Je sentis ses doigts frais provoquer un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale puis il me fit rouler délicatement, m'installant sur le dos et me retirant le vêtement. _

_Son torse était nu et je me trouvais maintenant en sous-vêtements devant lui. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois, ça en avait le goût. Il vint se presser contre moi et embrassa mon cou plusieurs fois, remontant jusqu'à ma mâchoire._

_"Ça reste une chanson triste."_

_Je me mordis la lèvre, réalisant finalement que le choix de cette chanson était vraiment très inapproprié pour une nuit où l'on était censés célébrer notre amour. _

_Il enroula ses deux bras sous mon dos et me souleva, me posant sur ses hanches. Il riait, et ses yeux brillaient. _

_"Mais..." commença-t-il en embrassant mes lèvres et je sentis immédiatement qu'il s'apprêtait à me rassurer. "La mélodie est magnifique. Et tendre. _

__ Si l'on oublie les paroles."_

_Mon cœur tressauta un peu ; je me sentais coupable d'avoir sélectionné une chanson qui parlait d'amour déchu. Edward rit encore une fois et embrassa ma joue, me berçant doucement contre lui._

_"Je peux t'assurer qu'on ne fera pas attention aux paroles," fit-il, taquin. _

* * *

À bout de souffle, je lâchai enfin ses lèvres et posai mon menton sur son épaule, mon front entrant presque en contact avec le bois de la tête de lit à chaque coup de reins.

« Bella...

_ Edward, c'est... trop... »

Il secoua la tête pour me contredire tandis que je me faisais engloutir par mes sensations, perdant tout repère. Il me poussa légèrement en arrière me faisant tomber sur le dos, impuissante ; il se retira de mon corps et je faillis crier au scandale.

Je ne savais plus rien ; j'avais tout oublié. Ces dernière années, l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, mon nom. Tout ce dont j'avais conscience était que j'avais besoin qu'il recommence à bouger en moi. Maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu...

_ Viens par là. »

Le matelas bougea et je crus le sentir descendre du lit. Il attrapa mes chevilles, me fit faire un quart de tour et me tira jusqu'au bord du lit.

Mes jambes retrouvèrent leur place autour de ses hanches.

Il m'embrassa juste sous le nombril, puis sur la vallée entre mes seins et enfin sa langue taquina mes mamelons.

Je me cambrai et envoyai mon bassin en avant, lui faisant comprendre que c'était agréable mais que ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais besoin dans l'immédiat. Et quand je vis le petit sourire goguenard qu'il m'adressa, je compris qu'il le faisait exprès pour me tourmenter.

Sous l'anticipation, je lui aurais bien arraché les cheveux s'il n'avait pas enroulé ses mains autour de mes poignets, les retenant avec fermeté au-dessus de ma tête.

« Je vais te tuer si tu ne fais rien dans les cinq secondes qui viennent... »

Il rigola et n'attendit même pas que je termine ma phrase ; il retint mes poignets dans une seule de ses mains et descendit l'autre jusqu'à son sexe, s'alignant avec le mien et me pénétra sans plus de cérémonie.

La tension remonta dans tout mon corps comme le démarrage d'une fusée. Explosif.

Je perdis le peu de neurones qu'il me restait à ce moment-là, criant de désespoir et de soulagement. Je n'avais rien à quoi m'accrocher, j'étais un pantin entre ses mains, forcée de m'adonner entièrement aux sensations qui soulevaient mon corps.

Edward lâcha enfin mes poignets pour maintenir mon bassin en place et j'en profitai pour m'agripper à ses épaules. Dans cette position, ses mouvements étaient plus libres et il entra plus profondément en moi. Je ne savais plus quoi faire de mon corps, je ne savais plus quoi faire de mes bras et de mes mains. Les sensations tourbillonnaient dans mon ventre et me montaient à la tête. Instinctivement, je plongeai ma main entre nos deux corps pour aller titiller mon paquet de nerfs mais Edward ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il grogna et arracha ma main à son activité, la remplaçant par son propre pouce.

J'étais revenue au point de départ ne sachant plus quoi faire de mon propre corps et atterrée par la stimulation qui venait de s'ajouter au reste, souhaitant bonne route à ma santé mentale.

Sentant que mon corps était sur le point d'imploser, je fis un dernier effort et enveloppai mes bras autour de son buste. J'ouvris les yeux une poignée de secondes, remarquant la sueur perler sur son front. Je mordis son épaule et le reste ne fut que réactions en chaîne.

Il butta plus violemment en moi et finalement, j'explosai. Mon esprit devint blanc et ma gorge se noua à tel point que j'en ressentis même une petite douleur. Les spasmes de mon orgasme le firent tomber à son tour, l'entraînant avec moi dans la jouissance tandis que sa poigne se resserrait sur mes hanches.

Il donna encore deux coups de reins nonchalants puis reposa le haut de son corps contre le mien, son souffle lourd et rapide caressant mon cou et apaisant le rythme de mon cœur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, nous avions décidé de mettre un réveil aux alentours de 9h30 afin d'être à l'heure chez Kate.

Je n'avais presque pas pu me reposer, mon esprit n'avait de cesse de me jouer des tours. L'appel de mon amie avait fait plus de dégâts que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. L'idée que tout cela n'était pas réel s'était ancrée dans ma tête inconsciemment. Je m'étais réveillée en sursaut toutes les heures, le corps en sueur à cause des cauchemars incessants. Je n'avais pas eu de répit, donc Edward non plus.

Il me regardait étrangement depuis notre réveil, avec une lueur inquiète et désolée dans le regard. Je faisais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer, mais la nuit que je venais de passer me laissait un goût amer.

J'étais en sous-vêtements dans le dressing d'Alice, essayant de trouver quelque chose dans lequel je pourrais rentrer. J'étais plus grande qu'elle donc la tâche était délicate.

Edward avait insisté pour que je pioche dans les vêtements de sa sœur. Je n'étais pas retournée chez moi depuis six jours et les seuls habits que j'avais étaient ceux que je portais lorsqu'il m'avait ramassée dans la rue. Autrement dit, il était hors de question que je sorte vêtue de cette façon.

« C'est ridicule, je peux bien mettre tes fringues pour aller jusqu'à chez Kate, non ? »

Après tout, je portais ses vêtements depuis que nous étions ici. Je mis le pied dans un nouveau jean et je sus directement que je ne réussirais pas à passer les cuisses.

« Ça va bousiller mon égo tout ça.

_ Bella, tu ne peux pas mettre mes fringues pour te balader dans New York. Mes jeans te tombent sur les chevilles dès que tu bouges et tu flottes dans mes tee-shirts.

_ Mais je ne rentre pas une fesse dans les vêtements d'Alice, elle est aussi épaisse qu'un insecte.

_ Continue de chercher, il y a forcément quelque chose qui va t'aller.

_ Edward, si tu me forces à piocher dans ses fringues de grossesse, je t'étripe. »

Il se mit à rire et se leva du lit, me rejoignant dans le dressing. Posant un doigt sous mon menton, il redressa mon visage et m'embrassa avant de se tourner vers les vêtements, soupirant un grand coup.

Je reculai d'un pas, le laissant fouiller pendant plusieurs minutes. Il se retourna finalement vers moi et me tendit un jean, un sourire étrange sur le visage. Je le dépliai et remarquai qu'il s'agissait d'un pantalon pour femme enceinte. Je réagis au quart de tour et lui envoyai le vêtement en plein visage en y mettant toutes mes forces.

« Ow... couina-t-il.

_ Mauvaise plaisanterie !

_ Ça va, ça va ! »

Il jeta le jean dans un coin et je me mordis la lèvre en songeant qu'Alice le tuerait si elle le voyait faire ça. Il me fit essayer encore plusieurs vêtements quand enfin, je réussis à rentrer dans une robe bleu marine et comble du bonheur, à la zipper entièrement.

« Enfin ! s'écria-t-il, récoltant une œillade peu amicale de ma part.

_ Génial, mais je vais geler comme ça. Il ne fait pas plus de dix degrés aujourd'hui. »

Il fit une grimace et se tourna, fouillant encore un peu et me tendant une paire de collants épais.

« Tiens, mets-ça.

_ Du bleu nuit en-dessous du bleu marine, Edward ? Pousse-toi de là.

_ C'est peut-être moi qui vais finir par t'étrangler, en fait. »

Je le poussai de devant les vêtements et il partit en me mettant une claque sur les fesses qui me fit glousser comme une adolescente.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions enfin en route. J'avais finalement trouvé des collants couleur chair et par miracle, je faisais la même pointure qu'Alice donc j'avais pu trouver des bottines facilement. Après avoir enfilé ma veste en cuir, nous étions finalement partis.

Nous avions mis le GPS pour que je n'aie pas à indiquer à Edward toutes les trente secondes où tourner.

J'étais assez anxieuse de retrouver Kate alors qu'elle ne croyait pas qu'il était possible qu'Edward soit avec moi. Il le sentait et avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse pour m'apaiser. J'avais fermé les yeux pour essayer de me détendre mais le résultat n'était pas impressionnant.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire... »

J'ouvris les yeux, tournant la tête pour observer son profil et attendant patiemment qu'il s'exprime. Il sembla hésiter, préférant regarder devant lui plutôt que dans ma direction alors que nous étions à un feu rouge. Je pressai doucement ma main sur la sienne, l'incitant à me parler. Il me jeta un bref regard et le feu passa au vert.

« Esmé veut te voir. »

Abasourdie, je le fixai sans rien dire. Je m'étais à peine remise de l'apparition d'Alice et je ne savais pas si j'étais capable d'affronter la rancœur de quelqu'un d'autre aussi rapidement. Je déglutis et ce fut à mon tour d'abaisser le regard.

« Et... par 'Esmé' j'entends '_tout le monde mais c'est elle que j'ai eue au téléphone_'... »

J'acquiesçai de façon incertaine, peinant toujours à avaler ma salive.

« Ils sont prêts à sauter dans le premier avion. Ils m'ont dit de les prévenir quand tu serais prête. Ils ont peur de te brusquer. »

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Pourquoi avaient-ils peur de me brusquer ? Après tout, j'étais celle qui était au courant qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Eux venaient d'apprendre que je n'étais pas morte.

« Ils sont en colère... murmurai-je comme une enfant prise en faute.

_ Non, Bella. Esmé pleurait tellement au téléphone qu'elle arrivait à peine à parler. Mais c'étaient des larmes de joie et de soulagement. Elle m'a envoyé un message pour dire qu'ils étaient tous impatients de te revoir.

_ Ils auraient raison de réagir comme Alice.

_ Alice, commença-t-il en grimaçant un peu. Alice est en colère contre elle-même, je crois. Tu sais, elle s'est donné pour mission depuis que tu étais enfant de te protéger et de toujours réussir à te sortir la tête de ton chagrin. Elle aurait voulu faire plus. Ce que tu as vécu hier matin, c'était la colère de ne pas avoir pu te sauver qu'elle avait accumulée pendant huit ans. Ça, combiné avec le choc de te voir en vie, elle a explosé. »

J'acquiesçai, peu convaincue. Le silence retomba entre nous et mon cerveau se mit à surchauffer, à force de tenter d'imaginer mes retrouvailles avec le reste des Cullen.

Le sourire chaleureux d'Esmé fut le premier à revenir me tourmenter, puis les fossettes d'Emmett, la tendresse cachée de Rosalie, le calme que la simple présence de Jasper insufflait et enfin, l'amour inconditionnel de Carlisle.

* * *

_"Bella ?"_

_L'équation qui était en train de jouer à l'élastique avec mes neurones fut rapidement abandonnée lorsque j'entendis la voix de Carlisle m'interpeller. Je le vis appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, son allure à des lieues de la confiance qui émanait de lui habituellement._

_"Je peux te parler un moment ?"_

_Mon estomac se tordit automatiquement ; cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que je me doutais que Carlisle hésitait à me parler de quelque chose. _

_J'avais fêté mes seize ans quelques semaines plus tôt et j'avais eu une dispute assez importante avec lui le lendemain alors que j'insistais pour sortir en ville avec des amis, puisque j'avais désormais une voiture à ma disposition. _

_Il avait refusé, m'expliquant que je n'étais pas autorisée à sortir le soir en pleine semaine, même si j'étais autonome. J'ignorais encore ce qui m'était arrivé à ce moment-là, mais j'étais entrée dans une colère noire, lançant toutes sortes d'arguments pour qu'il me donne la permission. Quand ça n'avait pas fonctionné, j'avais décidé de sortir l'artillerie lourde et de lui rappeler le plus simplement du monde qu'il n'était pas mon père avant de monter dans ma voiture et de m'en aller._

_Cela m'avait bien sûr valu un mois de punition et je n'avais plus accès à ma voiture pour le moment. _

_Carlisle et moi ne nous étions pas reparlé normalement depuis ce soir-là et c'était tout simplement parce que j'étais rongée par la culpabilité. Je me détestais d'avoir osé lancer des horreurs pareilles à celui qui m'avait accueillie à bras ouverts dans sa famille. _

_Maintenant qu'il se tenait devant moi, les scénarios que je m'étais imaginés ces dernières semaines me revinrent en mémoire et je me mis à craindre le pire. Il allait certainement me dire que cet arrangement ne fonctionnait plus et qu'il avait appelé l'assistante sociale pour qu'elle vienne me chercher le plus tôt possible._

_Je sentis la nausée me faire grimacer tandis que je hochai la tête, lui indiquant de s'asseoir. _

_"Bella..._

__ Je sais, le coupai-je immédiatement. J'ai eu un comportement inacceptable il y a trois semaines._

__ C'est vrai," dit-il doucement._

_Je n'osais même plus le regarder. Mon estomac faisait des sauts périlleux dans mon ventre. Je me levai rapidement, fermant mes livres et regroupant mes feuilles et mes stylos. _

_"Assieds-toi s'il te plaît, souffla-t-il de son éternelle voix rassurante._

__ Carlisle, je... C'est bon, je comprends. Pas besoin de me le dire, je vais aller préparer mes affaires."_

_Il resta silencieux tandis que je continuais de m'activer pour débarrasser la table du salon de mes affaires. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction et vis que ses sourcils étaient froncés et qu'il avait l'air confus. Puis il sembla comprendre._

_"Quoi ? Non, Bella, s'esclaffa-t-il. Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?"_

_Le fait qu'il puisse rire d'une telle situation m'irrita légèrement mais je ne fis pas de commentaires. Sa main stoppa mon bras alors que j'attrapais mes livres._

_"Bella, arrête. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Si tu me laissais en placer une, je pourrais t'expliquer."_

_Son sourire retint mon attention et lentement, je me repositionnai dans ma chaise. Il lâcha mon bras et joignit ses deux mains devant son torse._

_"Oui, ton comportement a été inaccessible il y a trois semaines, commença-t-il et je grimaçai. Mais tu l'as déjà compris puisque tu as accepté la punition sans broncher donc on peut dire que le désaccord a été en partie réglé. Ce dont je voulais te parler, c'est de ton attitude envers moi... depuis que tu habites chez nous."_

_Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Avant mon anniversaire, je n'avais jamais eu l'impression de manquer de respect à Carlisle. Il n'attendit pas que j'intervienne pour continuer._

_"Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que tu es toujours... un peu distante avec moi. Et je pense que ça me blesse parce que tu es très proche d'Esmé. Donc j'aimerais juste que tu... me dises, si un jour j'ai fait quelque chose qui a provoqué ce comportement."_

_Il me regarda alors avec des yeux interrogateurs, attendant que je lui explique ce que je n'avais même pas remarqué. _

_Je pinçai ma lèvre inférieure entre mon pouce et mon index, creusant ma mémoire pour lui fournir une réponse. Rien ne m'avait marqué mais si Carlisle avait cette impression depuis trois ans, il devait bien y avoir une raison. _

_Ma réflexion se prolongea et je remarquai qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner lorsqu'enfin, le déclic se fit dans ma tête. Et le sentiment de culpabilité suivit directement._

_"Je..._

__ Tu ?_

__ Je crois que... J'ai peur que ma réponse te vexe et c'est vraiment la dernière chose dont j'ai envie..."_

_Il posa sa main sur la mienne et la pressa une fois, m'offrant un regard confiant._

_"Je te promets d'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de me vexer."_

_Je soufflai un bon coup, redoutant déjà sa réaction. _

_"Ma mère était exécrable avec moi. Depuis que mon père nous a laissées, elle était devenue méchante, alcoolique, elle me rabaissait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion... Il y a plusieurs fois où j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait même finir par s'en prendre à moi physiquement tellement ma présence la mettait hors d'elle. Alors quand elle est morte, j'ai été presque... soulagée. C'était comme si on m'enlevait un poids des épaules. Mais mon père..."_

_Je relevai les yeux vers Carlisle, cherchant à voir s'il commençait à voir où je voulais en venir._

_"J'étais toute petite quand il a eu son accident, mais le peu de souvenirs que je possède de lui sont d'excellents souvenirs. Il était attentionné, patient, il cherchait toujours à m'apprendre de nouvelles choses, il riait souvent. Dans ma mémoire, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. Il a toujours été un bon père. Et il n'a pas eu assez de temps pour me prouver qu'il le serait toujours. Mais ma mère, qui a eu tout le temps qu'elle voulait pour me montrer que j'étais importante à ses yeux, pour m'apprendre ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, n'a jamais cherché à profiter de ce temps. Au contraire, elle a fait tout son possible pour que mes souvenirs aillent à l'inverse de ceux que j'ai de mon père."_

_Nouveau coup d'œil vers Carlisle. Ses yeux étaient baissés alors je me doutai qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que je tentais maladroitement de lui expliquer._

_"Je crois que... J'ai toujours eu besoin d'effacer l'image que ma mère a laissé dans mon esprit. J'avais envie de me souvenir d'une véritable figure maternelle._

__ Et tu as peur d'effacer l'image de ton père, parce que celle-ci était bonne."_

_Je peinai à déglutir, désemparée face au comportement heurté de Carlisle. _

_"Oui... Et parce qu'il a été la seule personne de ma famille à vraiment me montrer qu'il m'aimait et que je n'étais pas un fardeau dans sa vie. _

__ Je comprends._

__ Je suis désolée, Carlisle. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant que tu ne m'en parles... Sache que tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal, au contraire. C'est juste mon abruti de cerveau qui me joue des tours, comme d'habitude."_

_Je me pris la tête entre les mains, craignant de croiser son regard blessé. Il y eut un long moment silencieux, pendant lequel je me tordis les doigts dans tous les sens, mordant également ma lèvre._

_"Bella..."_

_Sa voix me fit sursauter ; je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il quitte la pièce sans rien ajouter mais il était toujours installé à côté de moi._

_"Je suis désolé, je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ça. Sache que je n'ai jamais cherché à remplacer ton père. J'ai déjà vécu ça avec Alice, si tu veux tout savoir."_

_Le niveau de culpabilité explosa en moi lorsqu'il me rappela ce détail. Carlisle était probablement la dernière personne qui méritait d'être blessé et je venais de lui faire revivre une situation qui avait probablement été douloureuse pour lui. Il dut remarquer les traits déformés de mon visage, puisqu'il s'empressa de continuer._

_"Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu te sentes mal. Je vais juste te dire ce que je lui ai dit quand c'est arrivé. Comme je le disais, je ne cherche pas à remplacer ton père. Je veux juste que tu puisses me faire confiance. Je suis ton tuteur et je t'ai toujours considérée comme faisant partie de la famille. Je sais ce qui est bon pour toi, et je sais quand tu dépasses les limites. _

__ Et je les ai dépassées la dernière fois..._

__ Exactement. Mais tu as reconnu tes torts et tu as accepté la punition sans broncher. J'aimerais juste que la prochaine fois, tu penses à l'impact que tes mots peuvent avoir avant de t'emporter. Tu as le droit d'être énervée et de me trouver injuste, mais je ne te manquerai jamais de respect et j'espère qu'à l'avenir ce sera pareil de ton côté."_

_Il me regarda avec insistance, cherchant à voir si le message était bien passé. Je hochai la tête simplement, réussissant enfin à soutenir son regard maintenant que tout était clair entre lui et moi. _

_"Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, en tout cas."_

_Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage et ses traits redevinrent enfin les traits chaleureux que j'avais toujours connus. En revanche, l'air taquin qu'il arborait ne me mit pas en confiance et je compris vite que j'avais raison de m'inquiéter._

_"Je crois que je connais la seconde raison pour laquelle tu refuses de nous considérer comme tes parents, Esmé et moi..."_

_Prise de panique, je regroupai mes affaires le plus vite possible pour m'éclipser, mais il eut tout de même le temps d'exprimer ses pensées._

_"Si toi et Edward croyez qu'Esmé et moi n'avons pas remarqué que votre relation a évolué depuis près d'un an, vous vous trompez. _

__ Carlisle, je..._

__ C'est bon, Bella. Je ne te dis pas ça pour essayer de te faire changer d'avis. À vrai dire, nous nous en doutions depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés, vous avez toujours eu une complicité particulière. Cela étant dit, nous vous faisons entièrement confiance alors essayez de ne pas nous décevoir."_

_Son conseil sonna comme une question, à l'instar de la lueur dans son regard alors je me contentai de hocher une nouvelle fois la tête avant de m'enfuir en courant. J'entendis vaguement le rire de Carlisle résonner dans mon dos._

* * *

Mes joues me brûlèrent à ce souvenir, celui de la première fois où Carlisle m'avait avoué qu'Edward et moi étions moins discrets que ce que nous pensions dans l'expression de nos nouveaux sentiments. Je pouffai doucement, attirant l'attention d'Edward.

« Où est-ce que tu viens de partir ?

_ Je repensais au jour où Carlisle m'a dit qu'ils étaient au courant pour nous deux.

_ Ah, dit-il en riant. J'ai bien cru que ton visage n'allait plus jamais reprendre sa couleur normale ce jour-là. Tu étais rouge comme le costume du Père Noël quand tu es venue me retrouver après votre conversation.

_ Tu peux parler, toi tu étais aussi blanc que la neige.

_ Parce que tu t'es bien gardée de me dire qu'ils approuvaient. Tu m'as laissé croire qu'on allait se faire tuer pendant un sacré moment.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à pas te moquer de ma couleur.

_ Tu n'as qu'à pas rougir aussi facilement.

_ Fantôme.

_ Tomate.

_ La ferme.

_ Toi, la ferme ! »

Je le fusillai du regard et il m'ignora totalement en concentrant le sien sur la route mais je remarquai le petit sourire en coin qui déformait ses lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et je l'enveloppai de la mienne, posant mon front contre la vitre pour regarder les rues défiler avant de faire face à Kate.

* * *

_La porte de l'appartement claqua derrière moi. Je remarquai immédiatement Kate installée sur le canapé, un plaid étendu sur ses jambes. _

_Elle avait emménagé provisoirement chez moi deux mois plus tôt après que son loueur ait appris ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie et qu'il ait essayé de la faire chanter. Heureusement, Kate avait toujours payé en cash son loyer et n'avait pas donné sa véritable identité lorsqu'elle avait pris son appartement. _

_Depuis, elle dormait sur mon canapé et était à la recherche d'un nouveau logement. Je n'avais pas oublié qu'elle m'avait presque sauvé la vie sept ans plus tôt en m'accueillant chez elle sans se poser de questions. _

_La radio était allumée je fixai le poste quelques secondes avant de tourner un regard furieux vers ma colocataire. Elle m'adressa un regard indifférent, presque provocateur. J'avais conscience qu'elle écoutait la radio lorsque je n'étais pas présente et qu'elle ne pouvait pas prévoir que je rentrerais plus tôt des courses mais mon esprit était dans un flou artistique depuis trois jours et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard accusateur. _

_Je restai plantée au même endroit, une main sur la hanche, ma lèvre inférieure coincée entre mes dents et le cœur serré._

_"Tu peux l'éteindre, s'il te plaît ?_

__ Non."_

_Incrédule, j'ouvris la bouche pour riposter mais me trouvai prise au dépourvu. Je partis presque en courant dans ma chambre et claquai une seconde fois la porte derrière moi, tentant de me bloquer du bruit. _

_Je filai immédiatement vers mon armoire, cherchant un vêtement bien précis dans lequel je pourrais m'enrouler avant de m'effondrer. Je soulevai la pile sous laquelle je savais qu'il se trouverait mais ne rencontrai que le bois. Affolée, je commençai à chercher énergiquement partout dans mon armoire, soulevant puis jetant les autres fringues, perdant peu à peu la raison. _

_Il ne me fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour devenir suspicieuse et dans un éclat de rire hystérique, je sortis en trombe de ma chambre et fonçai vers Kate, un doigt accusateur pointé sur elle._

_"Rends-le moi !_

__ Quoi ?_

__ Tu sais très bien quoi ! Son pull, rends-le moi._

__ Iz, je ne sais pas de quel pull tu parles."_

_Je m'arrêtai un instant, comprenant ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Je secouai la tête, complètement paniquée et enroulai mes bras autour de mon buste comme pour me protéger d'une menace invisible._

_"Kate, s'il te plaît... Le pull d'... de... de mon lycée... Où est-ce que tu l'as mis ?_

__ Oh, celui-là. Je l'ai emmené avec d'autres vieilleries qu'on ne met plus à une association qui récupère des vêtements pour les sans-abris."_

_Ma respiration se coupa et j'eus l'impression qu'un camion m'avait heurtée de plein fouet. Elle avait pris son pull... La seule chose qu'il me restait de Lui. J'aurais préféré donner toute ma garde-robe aux sans-abris que ce pull._

_"Je peux te prêter un pull si tu as besoin, tu ne le mettais plus de toutes façons. Si ?"_

_Mon visage me piquait et j'étais persuadée que c'était parce que le sang venait de s'en échapper. Kate eut la décence de me regarder avec une pointe d'inquiétude et commença à s'approcher mais je l'arrêtai d'un mouvement de la main, fixant toujours le vide. _

Why am I so self important  
Said I'd see you soon  
That was, oh, maybe a year ago  
Didn't know time was of the essence

(Pourquoi suis-je si vaniteuse ?

Je t'ai dit que l'on se verrait bientôt

C'était il y a, quoi, un an peut-être

Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une date limite)

_Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je tournai la tête vers ce foutu poste de radio. Je sentis mon visage devenir encore plus livide, si c'était possible. _

So many questions, I'm talking to myself  
I know that you can't hear me anymore,  
Not anymore. So much to tell you,  
And most of all goodbye  
But I know that you can't hear me anymore

(Tant de questions, je me parle à moi-même

Je sais que tu ne peux plus m'entendre à présent,

plus à présent. J'ai tant à te dire

Et surtout au revoir

Mais je sais que tu ne peux plus m'entendre à présent)

_Je reculai d'un pas et vis Kate du coin de l'œil s'approcher. Je la regardai furtivement, secouant négativement la tête alors que le poids des mots qui résonnaient dans la pièce étaient en train de m'enfoncer un pieu dans la poitrine. _

_Les larmes inondèrent mes yeux et brouillèrent ma vision, si bien que je butai dans plusieurs meubles lorsque je me mis à courir vers ma chambre. _

_Je fermai ma porte à clé et courus à nouveau vers mon armoire, arrachant l'étui de ma guitare et l'en sortant à grands gestes précipités. J'entendais toujours la musique provenir de la pièce d'à côté et il fallait à tout prix que je couvre le bruit ou que je me concentre assez sur autre chose pour ne plus l'entendre._

_J'avais entendu cette chanson pour la première fois deux semaines plus tôt alors que Kate écoutait la radio en conduisant. Elle avait pour règle de ne pas céder à mes caprices et de faire ce qui l'enchantait lorsque c'était à son tour de conduire. Depuis sept ans, je refusais d'écouter la radio de peur de tomber sur une chanson qui me forcerait à me replonger dans mes souvenirs douloureux. _

_Et c'était arrivé avec "Words" deux semaines plus tôt. Les paroles auraient très bien pu être une main plongeant dans ma poitrine et compressant mon cœur sans jamais l'arracher pour abréger mes souffrances. _

_Je manipulai fébrilement la guitare que j'avais achetée cinq ans plus tôt. Écouter la radio était hors de question mais composer ma propre musique m'apaisait toujours, étrangement. _

I can't take back the words I never said

Always talking shit  
Took your advice and did the opposite

(Je ne peux reprendre les mots que je n'ai jamais dit

Toujours à parler de conneries,

J'ai écouté tes conseils et j'ai fait le contraire)

_Les notes de _Words_ me parvenaient toujours alors je me mis à gratter les cordes, hésitante malgré ma détermination à noyer le monde qui m'entourait. _

_Mon visage était strié de larmes et j'étais reconnaissante de ne pas avoir besoin de voir pour jouer. Ma propre musique enveloppa mes sens mais les paroles d'à côté résonnaient de plus en plus fort dans mon crâne. _

_Je tentai de chanter un peu mais mon souffle était tellement irrégulier que ma voix se brisa tout de suite, me laissant à peine étouffer un sanglot. _

_Mes doigts grattèrent furieusement les cordes, tentant de jouer plus fort. _

It's so loud inside my head with words that I should've said  
As I drown in my regrets,  
I can't take back the words

(Les mots que j'aurais dû dire sont si bruyants dans ma tête

Alors que je me noie dans mes regrets

Je ne peux reprendre les mots)

_Poussant un cri de rage, je jetai la guitare sur mon lit et me mis à faire les cent pas, serrant mes cheveux si fort entre mes doigts que j'aurais presque pu les arracher. Mon cœur battait avec véhémence contre ma cage thoracique. _

The longer I stand here, the louder the silence  
I know that you're gone, but sometimes I swear that I hear  
your voice when the wind blows,  
So I talk to the shadows,  
Hoping you might be listening

(Plus je reste ici, plus le silence s'intensifie

Je sais que tu es parti, mais parfois je jure que j'entends

Ta voix quand le vent se lève,

Alors je parle aux ombres, Espérant que tu m'écoutes)

_Ma colère s'infiltra insidieusement dans mes veines je sentis mon sang bouillir et je commençai à voir des petits points noirs devant les yeux. _

_La seconde d'après, j'avais la guitare en mains et je fis irruption dans le salon. Aveuglée par ma douleur, je ne vis ni n'entendis Kate m'interpeller. Je fonçai sur le poste de radio et le frappai violemment avec mon instrument, plusieurs fois. Au deuxième coup je sentis le bois craquer, au troisième ma guitare se fendit et au quatrième le poste émit son dernier son. _

_Je lançai le bout de l'instrument qui était resté entre mes mains et me mis à frapper le mur de mes poings. J'entendis des hurlements au loin, autres que les miens. Je sentis mon poignet se rompre mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de continuer à frapper de l'autre poing. _

_Deux mains attrapèrent mes épaules et me tirèrent en arrière subitement. Je me débattis, ressentant encore le besoin d'évacuer ma colère. J'ignorais pourquoi j'étais en colère, j'avais tout oublié. Mais elle tournait en moi comme un fauve en cage et j'avais besoin qu'elle sorte. _

_"Izzie, Izzie, arrête !" hurla quelqu'un._

_Je me retrouvai coincée dans une étreinte qui m'empêcha de bouger mais je tentai encore d'en sortir. Je me débattis jusqu'à épuisement et je fondis en larmes à ce moment-là. _

_"Je suis désolée, je suis désolée..." murmurait-on dans mon oreille._

_Cette voix m'était familière._

_"Reviens à toi, Iz..."_

_Kate. J'essayai d'inspirer un grand coup mais je ne fus capable que de sangloter, m'écrasant contre mon amie qui me tenait dans ses bras. Je remarquai alors seulement que nous étions assises sur le sol. J'aperçus ma guitare brisée en plusieurs morceaux jonchant le sol à côté de nous. _

_J'avais du mal à me souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était comme si j'avais quitté mon propre corps pendant plusieurs minutes et que je venais seulement d'y revenir. _

_Kate me berça un long moment pendant lequel je tentais de recouvrer mon souffle, de calmer mes pleurs ainsi que ma colère et surtout de comprendre ce que je venais de faire. _

_"Je suis désolée... fit Kate, brisant le silence. Tu fais ça tous les ans, Izzie... Tous les ans à cette période pendant plus d'un mois, tu es comme un zombie. Ton regard est vide et dès que tu ne fais rien, tu enfiles ton pull et tu pars te morfondre au fond de ton lit. Je voulais essayer de te sortir de ce rituel, mais... je n'aurais pas dû... je suis désolée, si tu savais..."_

* * *

« Bella ? Ça va, ma puce ? »

Je sursautai au son de la voix d'Edward. Ma tête était appuyée contre la vitre et quelques larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Mes doigts jouaient inconsciemment avec l'os de mon poignet qui ne s'était jamais réellement remis de mon accès de colère. Edward passa son pouce sous mes yeux pour les effacer et je me redressai, attrapant sa main pour en embrasser la paume. Je remarquai que nous étions arrivés.

« On est arrivés, affirmai-je.

_ Oui. »

Il me regardait avec un air soucieux. J'inspirai un grand coup et essuyai furtivement mes larmes. Lorsqu'il m'avait parlé, j'étais dans cet état d'inconscience étrange. Quand votre corps se met au repos, vous avez encore conscience de votre environnement, que vous n'avez pas encore atteint le sommeil profond mais que votre cerveau se met à vous jouer des tours ; quand vous ne savez plus différencier la réalité de votre rêve, quand vous ne savez pas définir la limite entre de simples souvenirs passagers ou une situation revisitée dans un rêve.

« Des souvenirs ? »

J'acquiesçai, détournant le regard.

« De... bons souvenirs ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Je me pinçai les lèvres, n'osant pas le regarder. Il comprit le message et se redressa dans son siège en se raclant la gorge. Sa main traîna tendrement dans mes cheveux.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je relevai les yeux vers lui et lui fis un petit sourire en secouant la tête.

« Pas maintenant... »

Il m'observa un instant, puis acquiesça et vérifia dans son rétroviseur avant d'ouvrir sa portière. J'inspirai et expirai plusieurs fois, puis m'extirpai à mon tour de l'habitacle, une sensation désagréable pesant dans mon estomac. Comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je posai instinctivement une main sur mon abdomen, puis m'adossai quelques secondes à la carrosserie de la voiture.

J'entendis Edward faire le tour de la Volvo je me redressai vivement et feignis un air confiant en lui offrant un sourire malgré la nausée qui me gagnait. La lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard me fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes une poignée de secondes, puis glissant sa main dans la mienne, il m'encouragea à avancer.

Mes jambes tremblèrent sous mon corps, ralentissant le rythme de mes pas. Le mauvais pressentiment qui me tordait l'estomac m'envoya une nouvelle vague de nausées. J'entamai les marches en pierre qui montaient jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement et même si leur nombre s'élevait à un peu moins de dix, j'eus l'impression d'escalader une colline.

Plantée devant la porte en bois, je me tournai une dernière fois vers Edward qui se trouvait dans mon dos et il se pencha pour embrasser ma joue d'une façon qui me serra la gorge. Tremblante, je fis demi-tour et lâchai sa main. Je ne comprenais pas ce mal-être qui m'habitait mais il plongeait mon esprit dans un flou artistique. La voix d'Edward parvint vaguement à mes oreilles, comme un écho lointain mais mon attention était focalisée sur le petit bouton blanc situé à droite de la porte. Je sentis une pellicule de sueur froide apparaître dans mon dos et je sus immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je pressai fébrilement la sonnette et m'appuyai d'une main sur le mur pour soutenir mon corps pendant la minute que cela prit à Kate pour ouvrir la porte. Sa silhouette d'habitude si rassurante apparut face à moi, mais cela n'empêcha pas mon cœur d'accélérer sa cadence.

« Iz ? »

Elle fit un pas et prit mon visage entre ses mains, me scrutant d'un air inquiet.

« Ça va ? Tu es pâle...

_ Ça va... J'ai juste mal à l'estomac. »

Je redressai un peu ma posture, tentant de reprendre contenance. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'aux miennes qu'elle serra brièvement.

« Rentre, je vais te donner un cachet. »

_Rentre... ?_

« Oh, c'est vrai... Kate, je te présente Edward, » soufflai-je avec appréhension.

Je n'avais parlé de lui qu'une poignée de fois avec mon amie mais elle avait immédiatement compris toute l'importance qu'il avait pour moi. Présenter les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie l'une à l'autre était angoissant.

Kate regarda derrière moi, ses sourcils se fronçant puis ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens.

« Izzie... »

Ce n'était pas du tout la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Et c'était un euphémisme.

Je m'attendais à de la surprise, de la joie, de la confusion, mais certainement pas à de la... peur ? Et de l'inquiétude ?

Je voulus immédiatement me retourner pour voir de mes propres yeux ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une réaction pareille, mais ses mains encadrèrent à nouveau mon visage.

Pourquoi Edward ne disait-il rien non plus ?

« Kate, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Izzie, je... C'est... Tu-

_ 'Je' quoi ? » m'écriai-je presque, la panique remontant en flèche dans ma poitrine.

Son regard traîna une nouvelle fois derrière moi, cherchant je ne sais quoi. N'y tenant plus, je décrochai agressivement ses mains de mon visage et fis volte-face.

Je ne rencontrai que le vide.

La rue, mais surtout le vide.

Edward n'était pas là. Il n'était pas derrière moi.

Mon cœur sauta dans ma gorge.

« Non...

_ Iz...

_ Non. »

J'avançai d'un pas et fouillai frénétiquement la rue du regard.

Aucune trace de lui.

Mes yeux traînèrent jusqu'à l'emplacement où était censée se trouver la Volvo.

Vide.

« Non, non, non, non... »

Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de la présence d'Edward.

Je me sentis blanchir.

Je dévalai les marches, manquant de tomber quatre fois tant mes muscles tremblaient. Une fois sur le trottoir, je courus dans un sens puis dans l'autre, cherchant désespérément entre les voitures.

« Edward ! EDWARD ! » hurlai-je.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule ; je fis demi-tour, le cœur soudain regonflé d'espoir mais ne trouvai que Kate face à moi, qui elle aussi avait le visage blafard.

« Izzie... »

Je sentis à peine sa main glisser de mon épaule à ma main. Elle l'enferma entre ses paumes et amena mes jointures contre ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes.

« Je suis désolée, ma puce... »

Le poids de ses mots m'écrasa. Je vis ces six derniers jours défiler dans mon esprit.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas avoir inventé ça de toutes pièces...

Comment étais-je arrivée jusqu'ici ?

« Je suis tellement désolée... » murmura-t-elle.

Un premier sanglot éclata dans ma gorge et mes genoux flanchèrent. Kate n'eut pas le temps de me rattraper, je m'écroulai sur l'asphalte, tordue par la douleur que m'infligeait la réalité.

_Edward..._

* * *

***Part se cacher derrière un tonneau pour éviter les projectiles***

**Voilà, maintenant vous savez pourquoi je préférais avancer le prochain chapitre au maximum avant de lâcher celui-là dans la nature.**

**Alors, rêve ou réalité ?**

**Notre Edward n'était-il vraiment qu'une illusion créée par Bella ?**

**Je n'accepte pas les menaces de mort, ni de séquestration. Pour le reste, ben... Soyez créatifs et on négociera !**


	6. Si Je T'avais Pas

**Wooh ! Eh ben, quelle réponse pour le dernier chapitre.  
D'accord, j'ai été trèèèès cruelle. Vous m'avez proposé plein de théories pour la disparition d'Edward, d'autres m'ont proposé des menaces d'enfermement psychiatrique aussi (Sans rancune, je vous jure !) Dans l'ensemble, je pense que vous avez un peu tous eu envie de me taper, mais malgré ça voilà la suite !**

**Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire. Et comme d'habitude, merci mille fois pour les reviews ;)**

* * *

_Serais-je heureux sans toi ? Pourquoi pas ?  
Rien que d'y penser ça me glace à chaque fois  
Si je t'avais pas  
Que serais-je, où ça ?  
Ma maison c'est là  
Exactement dans tes bras_

* * *

Je fis le tour du pâté de maison à bord de la Volvo, sentant la fragrance naturelle de Bella planer dans l'habitacle tandis que je cherchais un endroit où me garer. Une place se présenta à ma droite et je sautai directement sur l'occasion, désireux de retourner le plus vite possible auprès d'elle.

Quelques manœuvres plus tard, j'arrêtai finalement le moteur. Je n'étais qu'à deux ou trois centaines de mètres de l'appartement de Kate. Je commençai à marcher le long du trottoir, verrouillant la voiture par-dessus mon épaule lorsque j'entendis un cri.

Pas n'importe quel cri. C'était la voix de Bella qui venait de déchirer le silence. Je démarrai en trombe immédiatement, courant plus vite que jamais. Hors d'haleine, je tournai au coin de la rue et repérai immédiatement deux femmes assises au sol ; l'une d'elle était Bella et l'autre personne la berçait au creux de ses bras.

Mon sang se glaça et je parcourus les derniers mètres en appelant son nom, affolé.

Seule la jeune femme qui tenait Bella releva la tête alors que je tentais de freiner pour m'accroupir le plus vite possible près d'elles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Bella ? »

Elle ne me répondit pas, je remarquai qu'elle s'agrippait à celle qui devait probablement être Kate, enfouissant son visage dans son buste et murmurant des choses incohérentes. Des larmes striaient ses joues et s'écrasaient sur le pull de son amie.

« Ed...Edward ? »

La voix de Kate me sortit de ma stupeur et je relevai le visage vers elle.

« Elle est blessée ? Pourquoi vous êtes au sol, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Elle... On a... Tu n'étais pas là.

_ Vous vous êtes fait agresser ? Bella ! »

J'étendis les bras et commençai à recueillir le corps de Bella contre moi pour chercher la moindre trace d'une agression mais elle cria en se tordant, cherchant à s'échapper de mon étreinte.

Alarmé, je regardai Kate sans comprendre ; Kate, qui apparemment était toujours en état de choc.

« Kate ! m'écriai-je pour tenter de la ramener sur Terre. Il faut que tu me dises où Bella est blessée !

_ Elle n'est pas... »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois tandis que je commençais à perdre patience. Soudain, elle secoua la tête et malgré l'air choqué qui régnait toujours sur son visage, elle sembla reprendre ses esprits.

« Elle n'est pas blessée... Edward ?

_ Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle a alors ? »

Je tendis la main dans le but de caresser la chevelure de Bella, mais la main de Kate s'enroula autour de mon poignet et me stoppa en plein envol.

« Elle... Tu n'étais pas là et elle a... On a cru que... tu ne l'avais jamais été. »

Une main sur mon visage, je me laissai tomber en position assise à côté de leurs deux corps. J'étais partagé entre me sentir soulagé que Bella n'ait pas été attaquée et me laisse aller à la douleur qui était provoquée par la possibilité que cette peur constante ne s'efface jamais.

J'aurais dû reconnaître directement l'état dans lequel Bella se trouvait. Plusieurs fois au cours des derniers jours, je l'avais retrouvée dans le même état ; effrayée, blessée, déboussolée.

Je me déplaçai légèrement, me positionnant face à Bella mais restant tout de même hors de son espace vital.

« Bella... Ouvre les yeux. Je suis là, j'étais juste parti déplacer la voiture parce qu'on était mal stationnés et qu'une voiture de police tournait. »

Mais Bella continuait de murmurer des choses incohérentes, je pus seulement comprendre qu'elle tentait de se persuader que je n'étais qu'une hallucination. C'était une torture de ne pas pouvoir la toucher. Le contact m'aiderait à la ramener plus facilement à moi, mais vu la façon dont elle avait réagi une minute plus tôt, je ne souhaitais pas renouveler l'expérience si rapidement.

« Bella, s'il te plaît... »

Toujours pas de réaction positive. Désespéré, je suppliai Kate du regard afin qu'elle me vienne en aide. Immédiatement, elle caressa les cheveux de Bella et passa un doigt sous son menton pour relever son visage vers le sien.

« Iz. Ouvre les yeux. »

Bella renifla et hoqueta, secouant la tête de gauche à droite et tentant automatiquement d'enfouir de nouveau son visage contre son amie, mais celle-ci l'en empêcha.

« Ouvre les yeux, dit-elle à la fois ferme et rassurante. J'ai eu tort de ne pas te croire... Edward est bel et bien là. Et tu ne pourras le vérifier qu'en ouvrant les yeux. »

Déglutissant, Bella murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas, mais le son de sa voix si brisé et si aigu par rapport à d'habitude me serra le cœur.

« S'il te plaît ma puce, » dis-je en me rapprochant.

Kate caressa son dos en un cercle régulier. Petit à petit, les murmures de Bella diminuèrent puis elle finit par inspirer une grande goulée d'air. Elle lutta encore quelques longues secondes, s'accrochant à Kate, puis ses paupières s'entrouvrirent très légèrement me laissant admirer ses prunelles chocolat. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes.

Au début, elle refusa de lâcher Kate du regard mais doucement elle le tourna enfin vers moi.

« Kate ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante sans pour autant décrocher ses yeux des miens.

_ Oui, il est là. »

Bella lâcha un soupir de soulagement et étendit brusquement le bras, agrippant mon pull au creux de sa paume et me tirant contre elle.

Je me retrouvai alors dans une position très inconfortable, mes genoux écrasant la jambe de Kate, mon front pressé entre sa mâchoire et la joue de Bella, avec l'impossibilité de l'étreindre. Je me redressai alors un peu et adressai un regard de gratitude à Kate avant de soulever Bella dans mes bras, me relevant juste après.

La blonde comprit immédiatement, se releva et me guida à l'intérieur de son appartement. Bella était enroulée autour de mon buste, mes bras passés dans son dos pour la maintenir en place. Son étreinte était ferme autour de mon cou, mais je ne trouvais pas de raison de l'en blâmer. Nous avions déjà vécu ce genre de situation au cours des derniers jours, j'avais donc parfaitement conscience des dégâts que ces brèves minutes de panique pouvaient causer à son mental.

Je m'installai sur le canapé, son petit corps frêle posé en travers de mes genoux, et repris la tâche de la bercer doucement.

Kate s'installa face à moi, le regard rivé sur son amie. Ses mains liées sous son menton et le pli soucieux entre ses sourcils me firent comprendre que son inquiétude n'avait d'égale que la mienne.

La respiration de Bella se calma petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne régulière, indiquant qu'elle s'était assoupie dans mes bras. Sa joue était posée sur mon épaule et je sentais son souffle chaud balayer ma nuque. Ma main ne cessa la caresse qu'elle effectuait sur son dos ; je savais que même dans son sommeil, ces petits gestes avaient un impact sur elle.

Finalement, Kate rompit le silence. Je remarquai seulement que sa position avait changé ; elle s'était recroquevillée sur son fauteuil, pliant ses jambes sous son corps tandis qu'elle pinçait l'arête de son nez entre deux doigts.

« Tu peux l'allonger dans mon lit, si tu veux. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et m'indiqua sa chambre en me regardant. Je secouai négativement la tête.

« Si elle se réveille toute seule dans ton lit après ce qu'il vient de se passer, chuchotai-je, elle va paniquer.

_ J'en conclus que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle te fait ça.

_ Non... C'est arrivé presque toutes les nuits depuis Samedi, à chaque fois que je quitte le lit pour aller aux toilettes ou boire de l'eau, je la retrouve en pleurs dans mon lit. »

Bella gigota contre moi en couinant et j'en déduisis qu'elle n'était pas confortable dans cette position. Je me levai, fis un quart de tour et l'allongeai sur le canapé avant de me rasseoir à ses pieds. Je gardai une main enroulée autour de l'une de ses chevilles pour maintenir le contact.

« Elle le faisait souvent aussi avant, reprit Kate avant de faire une courte pause. Si ça peut te rassurer, dis-toi qu'au moins désormais au bout de chaque crise de panique, tu seras là. Ces dernières années quand elle se réveillait, elle ne trouvait que moi. »

Je hochai la tête, m'imprégnant de cette vision des choses qui changeait un peu le mal être que je ressentais par rapport à la situation.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel je me contentai d'observer la fine silhouette de Bella. Chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait, je m'éternisai à regarder ses courbes et son visage. Je ne réalisais toujours pas qu'elle était là, vivante et prête à recommencer sa vie avec moi. Je caressai son mollet tendrement et vis un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres, se reflétant ensuite sur mon visage.

« Je vois maintenant de quoi elle parlait. »

J'adressai un regard confus à Kate, qui observait Bella avec un sourire attendri.

« De quoi elle parlait ?

_ Votre connexion. Iz... Bella n'a accepté de me parler de toi et de ta famille que deux ou trois fois depuis que l'on se connaît. J'ai dû la saouler à chaque fois pour lui tirer les vers du nez d'ailleurs, mais passons. Et elle m'a parlé de ce lien étrange qui vous unit tous les deux. C'était du charabia à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de s'expliquer, mais maintenant je comprends ce qu'elle voulait dire. Vous vous comportez comme deux aimants. Là elle est endormie profondément – je le sais parce que son poing est plié sous sa joue – et pourtant elle sait que c'est ta main qui la touche. On dirait qu'elle sent ta présence. Et toi tu es presque recroquevillé au dessus de ses jambes, plus ça va plus tu cherches à t'approcher d'elle. »

Je remarquai seulement que j'étais en effet quasiment plié en deux, dans une position très inconfortable. Je me redressai un peu pour soulager mon dos et fixai Kate, sentant une émotion étrange me serrer la gorge. Elle me regarda sans comprendre alors je m'empressai de l'éclairer.

« Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier suffisamment pour ce que tu as fait pour Bella. Pour ce service que tu m'as rendu sans en avoir conscience.

_ Je n'ai fait que la maintenir en vie... souffla-t-elle la voix cassée et le regard baissé.

_ Je crois que tu sous-estimes votre lien. Bella m'a parlé de toi hier soir, et des souvenirs qu'elle avait créés à tes côtés. Une fois lancée, elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Tu as fait plus que la maintenir en vie, crois-moi. Ça va paraître idiot, mais tu as été son rayon d'espoir pendant tout ce temps. Même si elle avait l'impression que le Destin l'avait abandonnée en cours de route, elle a choisi de se raccrocher à toi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit parce que je lui avais fait promettre de continuer à vivre. Je pense qu'inconsciemment elle savait qu'il y avait encore de belles choses qui l'attendaient, même si le chemin était tortueux et l'une de ces belles choses, c'était ton amitié. »

La lèvre de Kate trembla un peu et elle s'empressa de cacher son visage dans ses mains, mais pas avant que je n'aie l'occasion de voir quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle se frotta les paupières, inspira fortement puis reposa ses mains sur ses cuisses en reniflant un peu.

« Bon. Assez parlé de moi. Dis-moi exactement comment vous vous êtes retrouvés. »

C'est ce que je fis. Je lui racontai nos retrouvailles en évitant d'entrer dans les détails à certains moments, lui donnant toujours l'idée importante de l'histoire. Elle écouta attentivement, hochant la tête et intervenant à certains moments.

Pendant une bonne heure, Kate écouta mon histoire et posa des questions sur notre passé. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que j'évoque le prénom d'Alice. Je la vis s'affaisser d'un coup, comme si elle avait pris un coup dans l'estomac. Ses yeux clairs se remplirent alors de larmes et elle se leva pour me tourner le dos. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, je me contentai de la regarder d'où je me trouvais. Je lui laissai quelques minutes de silence, mais ma curiosité l'emporta.

« Kate ?

_ Je suis désolée, Edward. Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

_ Quoi ? »

Ébahi, je me levai pour la rejoindre, notant distinctement le changement de position de Bella. Elle ne me laissa pas finir de l'approcher avant de s'exprimer. Mais d'abord elle me fit face, l'expression de douleur sur son visage me surprenant.

« J'étais au courant de tout. Izzie m'avait tout dit ce soir où elle avait trop bu. Ta mort, son départ...

_ Je sais tout ça...

_ Je savais qu'elle avait laissé Alice et ta famille derrière elle. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était une erreur monumentale. Après tout, elle avait toute une ribambelle de gens qui l'aimaient là-bas. Alors j'ai essayé de lui en parler le lendemain, d'essayer de la convaincre de retourner auprès de sa famille. Tu aurais vu l'expression sur son visage... »

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Sentant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé, je restai silencieux.

« Elle était terrorisée. Elle s'est paralysée et a fondu en larmes. Elle m'a suppliée en boucle de ne pas la forcer à retourner là-bas. Elle m'a fait tellement peur ce jour-là que j'ai laissé tomber l'idée. Mais toutes ces années, je n'ai pas pu me débarrasser de ce sentiment que j'avais tort, que je devrais lui forcer la main. J'avais tellement peur de sa réaction que je continuais de repousser l'échéance. De mois en mois, puis d'années en années. »

Son regard tomba sur le sol et elle s'appuya contre le mur dans son dos, comme si le poids des années lui tombait finalement sur les épaules.

« Si j'avais écouté mon intuition et que j'avais agi directement, vous n'auriez pas eu à attendre huit ans avant de vous retrouver. J'aurais sorti Iz de cette vie de fantôme qu'elle s'infligeait.

_ Ne dis pas ça.

_ Tu ne comprends pas, Edward. Je crois que c'était du pur égoïsme ce que j'ai fait. Je savais que si elle retournait là-bas, elle retrouverait tous ces gens qui l'aiment et la chérissent. Ça faisait six ans que j'étais seule quand je l'ai rencontrée. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre la seule personne qui me donnait envie de me lever le matin.

_ Je pense que tu te trompes. »

Kate me regarda, les yeux à la fois incertains et illuminés d'espoir.

« D'après tout ce que Bella m'a dit de toi, cette idée est incompatible avec ta personnalité. Elle m'a dit que tu étais probablement la personne la plus altruiste qu'elle connaisse. Et je fais confiance à son jugement. Et même si c'était vrai, qui aurait pu t'en vouloir ? Je ne connais pas ton histoire Kate, mais je connais très bien le sentiment de vouloir garder Bella pour soi. Même si je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu ne l'as pas brusquée pour retrouver ses proches. Je pense que tu l'as fait pour elle, parce que tu as vu à quel point elle avait mal rien que d'en parler. »

Les prunelles azur qui me fixaient s'inondèrent de larmes et je remarquai qu'elle peinait à déglutir. Si j'avais été un peu plus attentif, j'aurais aussi remarqué qu'elle tremblait.

« Est-ce que vous... allez partir ? De New York ? »

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle s'effondrait entre mes bras. Instinctivement, j'enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

« Oui, on pense partir de New York avec Bella. »

Je la sentis se raidir d'autant plus dans mes bras, alors je m'empressai de continuer.

« Mais on a parlé tous les deux et si tu acceptes, on aimerait que tu viennes avec nous à Seattle. Elle m'a dit que tu serais sûrement réticente à l'idée, mais on aimerait vraiment t'aider à t'offrir une nouvelle vie, tout en restant avec nous. »

Elle renifla plusieurs fois avant de se décoller de mon torse pour me regarder. L'incrédulité dans son regard me fit comprendre qu'elle avait du mal à me prendre au sérieux. Je la fixai sans flancher, lui prouvant que je ne plaisantais pas.

« Je ne peux pas vivre à votre crochet, Edward.

_ Ça ne serait pas comme ça. On pourrait te trouver un petit boulot de départ dans la compagnie de ma mère, ou au centre sportif où bosse Emmett. Ce serait seulement quelque chose de provisoire, le temps que tu trouves ce que tu veux vraiment faire. Tu pourrais vivre chez nous au début pour que ce soit plus simple, ou tu pourrais te trouver un appartement dans Seattle, mais on pourrait t'aider. »

Je vis quelque chose céder dans son regard, alors je décidai d'en profiter pour mettre le paquet.

« Bella veut vraiment que tu restes dans sa vie. Elle a peur que si tu restes à New York et elle à Seattle, vous vous perdiez de vue avec le temps. »

Kate commença à se dandiner, indécise. Cependant, je voyais nettement la brèche se creuser dans sa réticence.

« On ne t'aiderait même pas vraiment, on ne paierait rien, ou peu de choses, pour toi, on peut même te demander un loyer si tu veux et en plus tu nous aurais constamment sur le dos. Si tu veux mon avis, tu es même perdante dans l'histoire. »

Un petit sourire fit son apparition aux coins de ses lèvres, un air entendu sur son visage.

« Je vais y réfléchir.

_ Ça me suffit. »

J'entendis Bella remuer dans mon dos alors je tournai la tête pour observer sa silhouette étendue sur le canapé de son amie. J'eus immédiatement le besoin de me rapprocher d'elle. J'offris donc un sourire à Kate et partis rejoindre Bella. Je m'allongeai délicatement entre le dossier du canapé et son dos, enroulant mes bras autour de son buste pour la ramener contre moi.

J'allai inconsciemment chercher son odeur à l'endroit où elle était la plus entêtante, plongeant mon nez dans son cou et inspirant profondément.

Quelques notes de musique résonnèrent ; je relevai à peine la tête pour voir que Kate s'était installée à son piano et jouait doucement une mélodie qui m'était familière.

Bella fit demi-tour entre mes bras et cala son front contre le mien, signe qu'elle était en train de refaire surface. Elle n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux mais porta sa main à mon visage, effleurant mes traits du bout des doigts.

« Edward... » murmura-t-elle.

Mes yeux balayèrent son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser sa lèvre supérieure plusieurs fois, lui chuchotant mon amour en même temps.

Elle souffla, apaisée même si l'une de ses mains restait accrochée au col de mon tee-shirt comme si elle cherchait à s'assurer que je reste près d'elle. Ma main glissa le long de sa hanche, allant caresser son dos. Je fis un quart de tour et allongeai son corps sur le mien, me donnant tout le loisir d'utiliser mes deux mains pour caresser son dos et sa nuque. J'en profitai pour lui retirer la veste en cuir d'Alice qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de quitter depuis que nous étions arrivés, la déposant sur le sol à côté de nous.

« Ça va mieux ? » chuchotai-je en traînant mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle hocha la tête et embrassa ma mâchoire. Je savais d'expérience qu'elle ne voudrait pas parler de sa crise de panique alors je me contentai de la serrer un peu plus fort contre mon torse. J'avais tenté après la première crise de l'obliger à m'en parler, mais elle s'était remise à sangloter et n'avait pas réussi à s'exprimer. Elle m'avait confié un peu plus tard à mi-voix qu'elle préférait ne pas en parler, que c'était inutile et que ça suffirait simplement à la replonger dans sa peur.

J'avais donc décidé de laisser couler lorsque ça arrivait, espérant que nos craintes se dissiperaient avec le temps. En revanche, si cette tactique ne fonctionnait pas, j'étais fermement décidé à chercher une autre méthode.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Bella emmêlait et démêlait ses doigts des miens en embrassant le bout de mes phalanges de temps à autres. Je lâchai sa main pour extirper mon téléphone de la poche de mon jean et regardai l'identifiant.

« C'est Alice, confiai-je à Bella. Il faudrait que je réponde. »

Elle acquiesça, son regard ne lâchant pas le mien.

« Je vais aller dans la cuisine pour prendre l'appel, mais je reviens dès que j'ai terminé. D'accord ?

_ Vas-y, il faut que je parle à Kate, chuchota-t-elle.

_ Ne t'endors pas pendant que je suis dans l'autre pièce. »

Le ton de ma voix était à la fois taquin et inquiet. J'embrassai son front tandis que mon téléphone cessait de sonner. Je posai une dernière fois mes lèvres sur le dos de sa main, me séparant difficilement de son corps pour rejoindre la cuisine. Immédiatement, je composai le numéro de ma sœur et attendis qu'elle décroche impatiemment. J'étais anxieux de retourner auprès de Bella. Dans l'autre pièce, la musique du piano cessa.

Le bip d'attente s'interrompit, mais je n'entendis ni la voix de ma sœur, ni le message de sa boîte vocale.

« Allô ? Alice ? »

Je crus entendre un bruit et perplexe, je me bouchai l'autre oreille pour essayer d'entendre de façon plus nette. Un reniflement résonna dans mon oreille.

« Alice... ? Tout va bien ?

_ Bella ?

_ C'est Edward, Alice. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ B... Bella ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant si elle était en train de réclamer que je donne le téléphone à Bella.

« Bella ? répéta-t-elle tandis que je restais silencieux, confus et inquiet.

_ Tu veux parler à Bella ? Tu es blessée ?

_ Elle... Est-ce que...

_ Respire, Alice. Tu veux que je vienne ? »

Elle sanglota pendant quelques secondes, je l'entendis tenter de reprendre son souffle. Elle sonnait à mes oreilles comme une enfant vivant un chagrin paraissant insurmontable. Sa voix trembla quand elle parla.

« J'ai rêvé que tu avais retrouvé Bella... »

Je compris enfin la raison pour laquelle ma sœur pleurait dans mon oreille depuis quelques minutes. La réalisation que Bella n'était pas la seule à souffrir de ces passages d'incertitude me pesa sur les épaules, me faisant me pencher en avant pour m'accouder au comptoir. Je frottai mon visage, le cœur lourd.

« Alice... »

Je regardai ma montre, voyant qu'il n'était pas loin de deux heures de l'après-midi. Dormir aussi tard était plutôt inhabituel pour Alice.

« Alice, j'ai bien retrouvé Bella... » soufflai-je dans mon téléphone.

Un nouveau couinement retentit alors je m'empressai de continuer.

« Tu es passée hier, tu l'as vue. C'était réel, Alice. J'ai retrouvé Bella la semaine dernière. »

Elle ne m'offrit aucune réponse, je me doutai qu'elle était en train d'essayer d'avaler la nouvelle... encore.

« Où est-ce que tu es ? Je vais venir te chercher.

_ Je... Je suis à L.A. ... avec Jasper.

_ Quoi ? Tu es déjà repartie ? »

Alice hésita un instant ; je compris qu'elle était totalement désorientée. Était-elle vraiment retournée à Los Angeles ?

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu es là-bas ? Jasper m'a dit que tu dormais à l'hôtel... à New York.

_ Je ne sais pas... »

J'entendis du bruit dans mon téléphone et quelques secondes plus tard, elle soupira.

« Je crois que je suis à New York. J'ai allumé la lumière... Je suis à l'Hudson. Dans Manhattan.

_ Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

_ Non, je... On peut se voir ce soir ? Avec... Bella ?

_ Tu es sûre que tu veux voir Bella ? Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé la dernière fois...

_ Si elle accepte, oui j'aimerais la voir.

_ D'accord, je te rappelle dans l'après-midi pour voir les détails alors. »

Alice confirma, puis je raccrochai, légèrement rassuré sur le fait qu'elle allait mieux. Je soupirai un grand coup, et sortis de la cuisine pour rejoindre le salon. Dans le couloir, j'entendis les voix cesser au moment où je me rapprochais.

J'entrai dans le salon, un peu confus de trouver Bella et Kate assises face à face, se fixant sans rien dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il... se passe ?

_ Bella essaie de me convaincre de venir avec vous à Seattle, me répondit Kate sans bouger d'un centimètre.

_ En faisant quoi ?

_ Un concours. Celle qui baisse le regard en premier a perdu, » m'informa Bella.

Je les regardai quelques secondes, amusé. Kate avait perdu d'avance. Bella avait toujours eu la faculté de fixer les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils baissent le regard. Elle avait gagné beaucoup de conflits de cette façon. Je m'approchai et embrassai sa nuque, choisissant de ne pas embrasser son visage pour ne pas risquer de briser son contact visuel.

Mon regard traîna alors sur la pièce ; je me demandais comment m'occuper pendant qu'elles réglaient leurs comptes. Je vis le piano et décidai de ne pas résister ; je m'y installai, commençant à jouer quelques morceaux qui me revenaient en mémoire.

Mes pensées s'égarèrent jusqu'à Alice et à l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait lorsqu'elle m'avait appelé. Pendant toutes ces années, je n'avais pensé qu'à une seule chose : retrouver Bella. Je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à la perturbation que ça apporterait au comportement de chacun. Je sentais déjà que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois que quelque chose du genre arriverait.

Je me demandais si inconsciemment, Alice n'avait pas voulu effacer ses retrouvailles avec Bella. C'était peut-être ce qui avait provoqué sa confusion à son réveil. Depuis huit ans, elle n'avait de cesse de me parler de Bella, de ses souvenirs avec Bella, de sa tristesse par rapport à la mort de Bella, de Bella, Bella, Bella. Je comprenais ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à sa plus ancienne amie la veille, mais je savais aussi qu'elle allait le regretter profondément. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que la rencontre soit plus douce et chaleureuse que celle d'hier.

Un cri victorieux déchira la tranquillité du moment ; je cessai immédiatement de jouer et me retournai, trouvant Bella en train de danser n'importe comment alors que Kate se tenait debout près d'elle, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et son regard meurtrier fixé sur moi.

_Quoi ?_

« J'ai gagné, nargua Bella.

_ C'est de sa faute ! répondit Kate en me pointant du doigt.

_ Rien à faire !

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

_ Tu as fait une fausse note ! »

Je la regardai, incrédule. Elle n'allait pas me rejeter la faute dessus.

_Et je n'ai pas fait de fausse note !_

« Je suis certaine que tu l'as fait exprès pour me déconcentrer !

_ Mais non ! »

Bella rigola et m'approcha en sautillant, avant de se pendre à mon cou pour embrasser mes lèvres. Sans attendre, elle se retourna vers son amie, un air victorieux sur le visage.

« Commence à faire tes bagages. »

Kate souffla en haussant les épaules, mais j'étais persuadé d'avoir vu l'ombre d'un sourire au coin de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne s'en aille dans sa chambre. Bella se tourna vers moi, toujours souriante.

« Je savais que j'arriverais à la faire craquer.

_ Tu es diabolique. »

J'enveloppai mes bras autour de sa taille et me penchai pour l'embrasser, posant ensuite mon front contre le sien.

« J'ai eu Alice. »

Je sentis immédiatement l'humeur joviale décliner entre nous. Bella se recula un peu, déglutissant visiblement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

_ Elle avait oublié, dis-je en soupirant et en me frottant la nuque. Elle pensait avoir rêvé vos retrouvailles. Elle était en pleurs et complètement désorientée quand j'ai réussi à l'avoir. Elle pensait même qu'elle était toujours à Los Angeles.

_ Elle va bien ? me demanda Bella, horrifiée par la nouvelle.

_ J'ai réussi à la rassurer je crois. »

Bella acquiesça doucement, peu convaincue par mon affirmation. Je jouai avec ses boucles quelques secondes, hésitant à lui parler de ce soir. Mais j'avais oublié que Bella lisait en moi comme dans un livre.

« Vas-y.

_ Quoi ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Demande-moi ce que tu as à me demander. »

Je souris un instant, caressant sa joue.

« Alice voudrait te voir ce soir.

_ Oh.

_ Est-ce que tu... Tu serais d'accord ?

_ Oui, oui. Je suis juste étonnée qu'elle veuille me voir après tout ce qu'elle m'a dit hier.

_ Je crois qu'elle regrette justement.

_ Je ne le saurai qu'en allant la voir, de toutes façons. »

Elle se détacha de moi et partit rejoindre Kate dans sa chambre, mettant ainsi fin à cette discussion.

Nous restâmes encore une heure chez Kate, l'aidant à commencer à ordonner ses affaires. Elle tenta une fois de plus un concours avec Bella, mais perdit celui-ci encore plus rapidement que le premier lorsque je la bousculai presque innocemment en passant près d'elle.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, nous étions de retour chez Alice. Bella s'affala sur le canapé en arrivant, retirant ses bottines et décidant de refaire une sieste avant l'arrivée d'Alice.

Je l'avais appelée sur le chemin tandis que Bella conduisait. Nous avions décidé qu'elle nous rejoindrait chez elle en fin d'après-midi.

Tenant à ma vie, je décidai d'aller ranger le dressing que j'avais mis sens dessus dessous. Cela me prit plus d'une demi-heure et, alors que je regardais mon travail, je conclus que j'avais probablement remis les affaires n'importe où. Ceci dit, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Connaissant Bella, je décidai de la réveiller une heure avant qu'Alice n'arrive. Elle était toujours ronchon après avoir dormi et il lui faudrait bien ce temps-là pour retrouver son humeur normale. Lorsqu'au bout de trente minutes son état ne s'était pas amélioré, je l'embarquai par-dessus mon épaule, l'entraînant sous la douche avec moi pour la distraire de façon plus radicale.

Nous étions encore nus l'un contre l'autre près du lavabo en train de nous cajoler lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, puis m'habillai à la hâte avant de descendre ouvrir.

Alice entra timidement, se positionnant au milieu de couloir.

« Tu n'as pas tes clés ? »

Elle secoua la tête, fixant le sol.

« Je suis partie tellement vite de Los Angeles, je les ai laissées dans nos valises. »

Je refermai la porte et fis demi-tour, faisant face à ma sœur. Elle regardait un peu partout autour d'elle avant de focaliser son regard sur moi.

« Où est Bella ?

_ Elle s'habille, elle va arriver. »

Alice m'offrit un faible sourire et avança jusque dans sa cuisine. Je la suivis et remarquai qu'elle restait debout au milieu de la pièce, comme si elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa propre maison.

« Tu veux que je te serve quelque chose ? demandai-je après un instant d'hésitation.

_ Je vais juste prendre une bouteille d'eau. »

Elle bougea enfin et alla se servir dans son frigidaire. Elle m'en tendit une, que je pris sans hésitation. Installés autour du plan de travail, je scrutai ma grande sœur en attendant que Bella ne descende.

« Ça va mieux ? » Dis-je en passant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle hocha péniblement la tête.

« Je suis désolée pour ce midi. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris. Je me suis réveillée totalement désorientée et j'ai tout de suite sauté à des conclusions... pessimistes.

_ Ça arrive presque tous les jours à Bella. »

Ma voix flancha légèrement et Alice releva la tête dans ma direction, le visage intrigué et confus. Je soupirai.

« Le premier matin après que je l'aie retrouvée, elle s'est réveillée en criant et en tombant du lit tant elle était perturbée par la présence d'un homme à côté d'elle. Elle refusait de me regarder et se répétait en boucle qu'elle était en train de rêver. J'ai mis un long moment à la calmer. Le deuxième et troisième soir, je me suis levé au milieu de la nuit pendant cinq minutes alors qu'elle dormait encore. Quand je suis revenu, je l'ai trouvée en pleurs, croyant comme la première fois qu'elle avait tout imaginé. Depuis, je suis obligé de la réveiller à chaque fois que je me lève. Et même si je la réveille, je la retrouve toujours avec une expression horrifiée et incertaine sur le visage. Elle doute, en permanence. »

Je bus une gorgée, sentant l'émotion me prendre à la gorge.

« Encore ce midi, elle a eu une crise. Un peu avant que tu m'appelles. On est arrivés chez Kate, son amie, et on attendait devant sa porte quand j'ai vu une patrouille tourner au coin de la rue. Comme on s'était garés sur le trottoir, je lui ai dit que j'allais déplacer la voiture et je suis parti en vitesse. Quand je suis revenu, elle était presque paralysée entre les bras de Kate. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu l'avertir et quand elle s'est retournée j'avais disparu et la voiture aussi.

_ Elle a encore cru qu'elle avait tout inventé...

_ Je ne sais pas si ça s'en ira un jour, soupirai-je.

_ Edward ? »

La voix de Bella nous tira de notre conversation. Je vis Alice se raidir du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle adoptait une posture peu naturelle.

« Dans la cuisine, ma puce. »

Bella apparut timidement dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard, son regard passant furtivement sur ma sœur. Un long silence s'installa puis tout à coup, j'entendis un reniflement. J'observai Alice, qui plongea son visage dans ses mains en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je me mis à caresser son dos doucement. Bella me regarda, incertaine, puis s'avança d'un pas ferme vers Alice. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de l'attirer à elle, tentant de réconforter celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie pendant plus de la moitié de sa vie.

« Shh, » souffla la voix tremblante de Bella.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, certaines continuant leur descente dans son cou, d'autres tombant brutalement de sa mâchoire.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura Alice.

Bella secoua la tête de gauche à droite, voulant sûrement lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle offrit les mêmes mots en retour, s'excusant pour ses années de silence et au départ brutal qu'elle avait fait subir à notre famille. Je m'apprêtai à intervenir, pour lui dire de ne pas s'excuser pour une telle chose. J'y renonçai au dernier moment, décidant de les laisser avoir des retrouvailles dignes de ce nom.

Ma main frottait toujours le dos d'Alice ; lorsqu'elle en prit conscience, elle l'attrapa et m'attira à elles, m'obligeant à me joindre à leur étreinte. J'enveloppai un bras autour de la taille de Bella, un autour de celle d'Alice et les serrai contre moi. Bella logea sa tête dans mon cou tandis qu'Alice logeait la sienne dans le cou de son amie.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... »

Ces mots furent murmurés si bas que je ne fus pas sûr de l'identité de celle qui les avait prononcés. Mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, j'étais certain que toutes deux les pensaient.

Nous nous étreignirent en silence pendant de longues minutes, puis je décidai de nous diriger dans le salon plutôt que de rester dans la cuisine. Bella et moi nous installâmes sur le fauteuil, elle assise à côté de moi, ses jambes passées par-dessus les miennes. Alice retira son manteau et son écharpe.

« Je vais aller poser mes affaires dans ma chambre, je reviens. »

J'acquiesçai, la regardant partir. Je sentis tout de suite l'attitude de Bella changer. Sa jambe sautilla et elle joua avec le bout de ses cheveux. Dès qu'Alice disparut, elle tourna son visage vers le mien.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait ? Murmura-t-elle.

_ Est-ce qu'elle sait quoi ?

_ Ce que j'ai fait pendant huit ans ? Le... milieu dans lequel j'étais ?

_ Oh... Non. Je me suis dit que c'était uniquement à toi de décider si tu voulais leur dire ou pas. »

J'attrapai ses mains, cessant ses gestes nerveux et embrassai ses jointures avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas d'obligation de leur dire, mais sache que personne ne te jugera si tu décides de le faire.

_ Je refuse qu'ils l'apprennent, dit-elle catégoriquement en fuyant mon regard. J'ai déjà suffisamment honte que tu sois au courant... »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je l'entendis prononcer ces mots.

« Jamais je ne te jugerai, fis-je d'un ton tranchant. Mes mots ont peut-être sonné comme un reproche hier matin, mais ça n'était que de la peur. De la peur parce que c'est un métier dangereux, et qu'il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi. Je refuse que tu te sentes honteuse des choses que tu as pu faire en mon absence. »

Je me relevai, commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, les mains torturant mes cheveux. Je réalisai alors que je n'avais pas été tout à fait honnête avec elle et que ça me pesait sur la conscience depuis que je l'avais retrouvée. Je fis demi-tour, prêt à confesser mes songes, quand Alice revint dans le salon.

Elle m'observa, puis observa Bella qui était restée assise sur le fauteuil, sa position alerte et un air choqué sur le visage.

« Tout va bien ?

_ Ça va, » lançai-je en allant m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Alice en profita pour prendre ma place sur le fauteuil, Bella et elle se positionnant de la même façon que nous l'étions deux minutes plus tôt.

Elles avaient toujours été très tactiles l'une avec l'autre. C'était en fait Bella qui était une personne particulièrement tactile au début et qui nous avait contaminés les uns après les autres.

Esmé n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsque Bella était entrée dans sa vie puisqu'elle partageait ce trait de caractère avec elle. Plusieurs fois lorsque nous étions enfants et alors que nous étions en train de jouer tous ensemble, j'avais cherché Bella qui avait soudainement disparu. Je l'avais toujours retrouvée au même endroit : assise sur les genoux de ma mère, blottie contre son buste.

Je ne m'étais jamais moqué d'elle, car je savais que son attitude était en partie due au manque d'affection qu'elle éprouvait à cause de la mère indigne dont elle avait hérité depuis la mort de Charlie.

Bien entendu, je dis "quand nous étions enfants" pour ne pas révéler que c'était également arrivé de nombreuses fois lorsqu'elle était adolescente.

La conversation reprit rapidement entre Alice et Bella, le sujet de sa profession n'étant miraculeusement pas soulevé.

Les heures passèrent et la nuit commença à tomber rapidement sur New York. Alice était en train de montrer des photos de ses enfants à Bella quand la sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Je posai un regard interrogateur sur elle tandis qu'elle se levait, s'excusant auprès d'Alice.

« J'ai dit à Kate de venir en début de soirée. Autant qu'elle commence à faire connaissance avec son futur entourage, » m'informa-t-elle en souriant.

Elle disparut quelques secondes et revint un instant plus tard, Kate sur ses talons.

Un coup d'œil me suffit pour réaliser que l'attitude de Kate n'était pas la même que quand nous l'avions vue ce midi. Je m'apprêtais à l'interroger quand je remarquai qu'elle fixait Alice de façon hargneuse.

La posture de ma sœur changea du tout au tout quand la blonde entra dans la pièce et son regard égala le sien.

_Ça commence bien..._

Bella les présenta l'une à l'autre, trop aveuglée par son excitation pour remarquer que ses deux meilleures amies se fusillaient du regard.

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance électrique, Bella réalisant finalement le problème entre Alice et Kate. Elle essaya de calmer leur jalousie en montrant autant d'attention pour l'une que pour l'autre mais cette solution ne fonctionnait pas, pour le moment.

Kate proposa subitement de sortir dans un bar et malgré la réticence de Bella au début, nous étions en route pour une soirée à l'extérieur, dans Manhattan.

Alors que nous étions en train de marcher après avoir garé la voiture à quelques rues du bar, Bella stoppa Kate dans sa marche et me fit signe de continuer. Je compris qu'elle voulait avoir un peu d'intimité alors j'entraînai Alice sur encore une vingtaine de mètres avant de nous arrêter.

Je tournai la tête vers Bella et vis qu'elle était en train de faire de grands gestes. Je pouvais deviner qu'elle était en train de remonter les bretelles à son amie ; Kate avait l'air honteuse et Bella était énergique et aux mouvements de sa tête, je devinai qu'elle se montrait intransigeante.

Kate hocha la tête et toutes deux se remirent en route, nous rejoignant rapidement.

Trente minutes plus tard, mes bras étaient enveloppés autour de la taille de Bella tandis que nous attendions nos boissons au bar. L'ambiance entre Kate et Alice s'était détendue même si nous nous doutions que ce n'était qu'une façade pour la soirée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Kate tout à l'heure ?

_ Je lui ai dit qu'elle se comportait comme une gamine et qu'elle me tapait sur les nerfs. Que je venais seulement de retrouver Alice alors que je lui avais consacré les huit dernières années de ma vie. Après je lui ai dit tout un tas de choses mielleuses que moi vivante, jamais je ne répéterais. J'ai terminé par quelque chose comme 'Je t'aime, mais ce soir tu mériterais une baffe'; je crois que ça l'a vexée mais au moins elle a compris. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu. Je n'étais pas près de l'avouer aux filles mais je trouvais cette jalousie pour s'approprier Bella assez mignonne même si, comme elle l'avait dit, c'était digne de deux adolescentes.

« Elles essaient juste de marquer leur territoire, dis-je en souriant.

_ Tu trouves ça drôle, toi ?! »

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton halluciné, mais le sourire qu'elle tentait de retenir trahissait sa façon de penser.

« Elles vont peut-être essayer de te faire pipi sur la jambe. Si l'une d'elles lève la jambe, éloigne-toi rapidement.

_ Edward ! »

Elle me frappa le torse, ce qui me fit rire d'autant plus.

« Elles font semblant devant toi, mais elles sont probablement en train de s'arracher des mèches de cheveux pendant qu'on est loin.

_ Ou alors Kate va essayer de noyer Alice dans un toilette. Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle rêvait de faire ça à quelqu'un.

_ Dérangée, ta copine !

_ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Un jour elle m'a dit qu'il faudrait essayer de créer un animal moitié chat, moitié chien parce qu'elle déteste les chiens mais que les chats cherchent à la tuer constamment. Et comme elle avait entendu que le chien était le meilleur ami de l'Homme, elle s'est dit que si elle mixait tout ça, elle aurait peut-être un chat qui voudrait être son meilleur ami.

_ Elle était ivre, au moins ?

_ Pas une seule goutte d'alcool dans le sang. Juste des confessions du Dimanche. »

Je ris et embrassai son cou. Nos boissons arrivèrent au même moment alors je les attrapai, et nous retournâmes jusqu'à notre table.

Heureusement, Kate et Alice n'avaient pas essayé de s'entretuer. La conversation démarra et ne sembla pas s'arrêter pendant un bon bout de temps. Nous avions mis Kate au parfum quant au souhait de Bella de ne rien dire de leur profession à Alice. Nous continuâmes à parler jusqu'à ce qu'Alice passe l'une de ses jambes par-dessus celle de Bella, cherchant simplement le contact. Mon regard et celui de Bella se croisèrent moins d'une seconde avant que l'on ne parte dans un fou rire incontrôlable, laissant les deux autres sur la touche pendant que nous essayions de reprendre notre souffle.

Ma sœur, vexée, commença à retirer sa jambe mais Bella s'empressa de la rassurer en la maintenant dans la même position.

Après la seconde tournée de verres, Alice décida qu'il était temps d'aller chauffer la piste. Kate fut la seconde à se lever, tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Je me mis debout et attrapai Bella par la main, l'embrassant avant de l'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds. Son regard était brillant à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait déjà ingurgité et je me mis à masser sa nuque, sachant parfaitement que c'était toujours un endroit qui la lançait lorsqu'elle buvait.

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'appréciation alors je continuai mes manipulations pendant quelques minutes avant que Kate ne vienne nous rappeler à l'ordre en nous tirant sur la piste.

Je ne sais pas si ce que Bella et moi faisions pouvait être qualifié en tant que danse, mais nous avions presque fusionné, elle serrée contre mon torse et nos mouvements vraiment minimaux. Nous recevions de temps en temps des plaintes de gens qui nous rentraient dedans parce que nous bougions à peine sur la musique rythmée. Mais ni elle, ni moi ne nous inquiétions de ce que les autres désiraient.

Au bout d'une heure, nous commençâmes enfin à danser normalement même si notre contact ne se brisa jamais. Mon tee-shirt était complètement trempé et j'avais tellement soif que j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'écrouler dans quelques secondes.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » entendis-je Bella crier.

Kate était en train de se diriger hors de la piste. Elle se retourna vers son amie et porta deux doigts à sa bouche, faisant signe qu'elle sortait fumer.

« Hors de question, reviens ici ! »

La blonde se mit à rire et accéléra le pas ; Bella se mit à la suivre, bien décidée à la retenir ici. J'en profitai pour me diriger vers le bar pour réclamer une bouteille d'eau, mais pas avant d'en informer Alice pour qu'elle le dise à Bella.

La file était affreuse et trois abrutis trouvèrent le moyen de me passer devant. J'étais à deux doigts de casser la figure à quelqu'un quand le barman m'interpella enfin. Je passai commande et me retournai un instant pour observer la piste.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Alice, qui marchait dans ma direction d'un pas pressé, le regard affolé. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et automatiquement, mon regard chercha frénétiquement Bella. J'eus l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une boîte de foin mais lorsque je la repérais enfin, je vis rouge.

Je laissai tomber la bouteille d'eau à terre et me mis à pousser les gens dans tous les sens pour la rejoindre. Un homme était penché vers elle de façon menaçante, la maintenant par les poignets et tentant de l'embrasser de force alors qu'elle se débattait. Je la vis nettement crier, tandis que Kate essayait désespérément de la dégager de l'étreinte du malotru, se faisant balayer d'un coup de bras.

Je redoublai de force, agressant presque les gens qui se mettaient en travers de mon chemin. J'étais à mi-parcours quand un homme se décida à intervenir et assomma l'agresseur de Bella d'un coup de poing.

Aussitôt libérée, je la vis faire demi-tour et s'enfuir en courant. Elle était proche de la sortie alors ce fut le premier chemin qu'elle emprunta. Je criai son prénom, voulant l'arrêter mais elle ne m'entendit pas.

Le temps que je mis à atteindre la rue me parut être une éternité et quand je réussis enfin à m'extirper du bar, je la cherchai du regard.

Au coin de la rue, je vis la silhouette de Bella s'effacer dans la nuit.

* * *

**Bon, je ne suis pas certaine de m'être fait pardonner pour la fin du chapitre précédent avec la fin de ce chapitre, mais c'était le Destin, je n'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire ... J'vous jure, on m'a forcée.**

**Bon alors, vos avis sur le comment du pourquoi Bella a bien pu se faire agresser par le malotru ?**

**À vos théories et surtout, essayez de ne pas m'envoyer de cailloux, j'ai la peau qui marque ...  
**


End file.
